La esperanza está hecha de futuro
by Sawara
Summary: El amor es algo muy frágil y no siempre sabemos cuidar de él. Los finales son posibilidades de nuevos comienzos. Ella siempre estaba recapacitando acerca de lo que estaba perdiendo, cuando en realidad todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz estaba a su lado
1. Capítulo I: La medida del dolor

**La esperanza está hecha de futuro.**

Summary: El amor es algo muy frágil y no siempre sabemos cuidar de él. Los finales son posibilidades de nuevos comienzos. Ella siempre estaba recapacitando acerca de lo que estaba perdiendo, cuando en realidad todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz estaba allí, mordiéndole de la mano.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

"_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas"._

**Capítulo 1: La medida del dolor.**

El follaje de los árboles danzaba al compás del viento y se dejaba envolver con irregulares movimientos en forma de zig-zag. La hierba crecida le aguijoneaba los tobillos, mientras que las ramas debajo de sus pies crujían sin cesar. Los últimos rayos de Sol se colaban entre las ramificaciones y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Kagome avanzaba entre la espesura del bosque a tientas, en varias ocasiones se llevaba algún que otro sobresalto con el chirrido estridente de las aves que revoloteaban por encima de ella. Sus intentos por querer alejarse y mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba fueron fallidos, sabía perfectamente que un simple reproche y una huida no serían suficientes para Inuyasha. El iría tras de Kikyo de todas formas.

Constantemente ocurría lo mismo, ella siempre permaneció en los momentos más cruciales y peligrosos de su vida, incluso lo rescató de una muerte segura. Pero cuando se trataba de aquella sacerdotisa Inuyasha no se lo pensaba dos veces, no le importaba en absoluto el daño que le causaba a Kagome. La joven de cabellos azabaches caminaba fastidiada hacia cualquier dirección, esta vez estaba decidida a permanecer lejos. No podía permitirse eso a sí misma, quedarse de brazos cruzados observando como la persona que había jurado protegerla con su vida corría detrás de un montón de huesos y barro.

El entorno a su alrededor era tan lúgubre como su estado de ánimo. La muchacha dio dos zancadas y se hundió en la superficie como si ésta se hubiese abierto debajo de sus pies. Un gigantesco charco de lodo la había recubierto de pies a cabeza y resbalaba insistentemente hasta que por fin pudo reincorporarse de un salto en el suelo firme.

- Asqueroso lugar, maldito Inuyasha. Estúpida Kikyo.- Protestaba una y otra vez mientras que se quitaba los restos de fango del uniforme escolar.

A lo lejos pudo oír el sonido del agua fluyendo por un arroyo. Esta vez caminó lentamente y con más cautela. La sangre le hervía con una rabia incontenible, respiró hondo y se dejó caer sobre la hierba fresca. El sonido del agua discurriendo por su camino le proporcionaba un estado más sereno y tranquilo. Su mente liberaba todos los malos pensamientos y vivencias para apaciguarla. Se aferró a sus piernas con ambos brazos y tomó una bocanada de aire para luego dejarlo salir.

- Debo regresar, de lo contrario ellos se preocuparán mucho por mí.- Se dijo a si misma recordando a Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

La joven se puso de pie rápidamente y sacudió un poco la falda de su atuendo para quitarle la suciedad. Con cuidado ascendió por la colina que desembocaba a las reconocibles arboledas y nuevamente se encaminó hacia la aldea. Habiendo reflexionado reconoció que sus actos habían sido de lo más infantiles, preocupar a sus amigos y huir de la nada eran acciones bastante inmaduras. Un estruendoso sonido la devolvió al mundo real y se detuvo en seco. Varios repiqueteos se oían en la superficie y quejidos de dolor llamaron su atención de inmediato. Kagome se volvió rápidamente tratando de guiarse mediante el sonido de aquella voz, que la condujo hacia el estrecho arroyo en donde había estado anteriormente.

- Resiste! iré a ayudarte en…- Pero su frase quedó inconclusa y su rostro empalideció en ese instante.

A un lado del riachuelo, postrado sobre la superficie, se hallaba el líder de los siete guerreros. Su rostro desprendía una rabia incontenible, tenía múltiples heridas en el pecho y ambos brazos y observaba a la muchacha con ofensa mientras que trataba de ponerse de pie sosteniendo su alabarda. El corazón le dio un vuelco, su cuerpo se había paralizado, no sabía que hacer exactamente. Acaso huiría? Después de todo estaba en un grave riesgo y aquel guerrero era uno de sus más letales enemigos. Sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa. No, él no podía hacerle daño. Su estado era demasiado delicado como para poder dañarla en aquel momento.

El joven líder frunció el seño y estudió aquel rostro familiar por unos instantes. Por supuesto, como no recordarla? Era la mujer que acompañaba a Inuyasha, capas de detectar los fragmentos de la perla, la rencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo.

- Acaso eres estúpida? Estas buscando una muerte sencilla? Será mejor que huyas, podría matarte fácilmente.- Le aseveró el guerrero empuñando su espada.

Kagome simplemente le devolvió una mirada llena de desdén y se marchó a paso ligero. No iba a quedarse discutiendo con aquel ser tan despreciable pero tampoco le hablaría a Inuyasha sobre su encuentro, ya que sería capas de aprovecharse de su estado. _"No, Inuyasha jamás haría algo así. Lo dudo mucho" _Recapacitó. Kagome continuó con su largo recorrido adentrándose en la maleza, ya había oscurecido y rondar por el bosque a esas horas no era algo conveniente para nadie. Y en ese momento sintió un minúsculo remordimiento al percatarse de que había dejado sola a una persona malherida.

Sacudió la cabeza, _"por supuesto que no lo ayudaré, él es el enemigo."_ Continuó con su caminata dando grandes zancadas y postrando una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro, pero la culpa la carcomía por haber dejado al muchacho allí, a su suerte con aquellas heridas. Se mordió el labio inferior angustiada, _Que tal si moría?_ Por supuesto que no, era alguien muy fuerte como para no resistir. _Y que tal si alguien venía y tomaba sus fragmentos?_ Eso era algo más factible de creer. La joven tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó en sentido contrario. _"Después de todo es un humano"_

El joven mercenario se aferraba desesperadamente a Banryuu, haciendo el inútil esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. Sus heridas se abrían a medida que forzaba a sus músculos. Un dolor agobiante le recorrió el pecho y profiriendo un grito de molestia cayó de lleno al piso. Pero alguien lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo recostó boca arriba.

- Qué haces aquí, no fui lo suficientemente claro sacerdotisa?- Amenazó observando a Kagome con desprecio.

- Deja de hacerte el invencible, no creo que puedas tocarme un pelo en este estado.- Le respondió ella con una mueca de desaprobación, casi regañando al muchacho.

El abrió los ojos como platos, acaso le estaban dando algún tipo de ordenanza? Su rostro se crispó de furia. Tal vez venía por los fragmentos, y si así fuera? No tendría oportunidad alguna. Estaba siendo humillado por una mujer débil, inútil y arrogante. Y como si fuese poco, ella era el enemigo!

- Maldición, ya suéltame o te aniquilaré en este instante.- Kagome estudió sus heridas por un instante, se puso de pie y se adentró en los arbustos cercanos sin darle importancia.

Bankotsu elevó su espalda y se sentó sobre la superficie incomprendido. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró con un profundo pesar algo tranquilizado. Pero cuando pensó que se había deshecho de ella, la vio llegar con varios brebajes extraños de hierbas que desprendían un olor desagradable.

- Espera, que estás…-

- Tendré que quitarte esto.- Lo interrumpió mientras que se deshacía de la parte superior de su traje de combate y lo dejaba a un lado, dejando al descubierto las heridas del sanguinario combatiente.

La muchacha esparció el brebaje alrededor de sus heridas, soportando algún que otro quejido o maldición del guerrero hacia ella. Luego lo recubrió con varios vendajes que llevaba consigo por si acaso y volvió a recostarlo sobre el suelo.

- Por qué estas haciendo esto? Nosotros somos contrincantes, recuerdas? Acaso vienes por los fragmentos? Porque no te los entregaré si eso quieres.- La interrogó algo molesto. Ella agachó la cabeza y sonrió con amargura. Realmente había considerado la opción de quitarle los fragmentos en un principio, de esa manera sus problemas acabarían. Pero no era su manera de hacer las cosas, ella no se aprovecharía de alguien en esas condiciones, y mucho menos lo dejaría a la intemperie de esa manera.

- Porque aun así eres humano. Espero que en algún momento valores más tu vida.-

Kagome se puso de pie fríamente y se retiró de su lado, dando por finalizada su labor. El joven líder la observó desconcertado mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de Sol podían observarse en el este, mientras que una exhausta y debilitada muchacha regresaba a la aldea arrastrando los pies. Su ánimo no había mejorado en lo absoluto, el simple hecho de recordar la ausencia de Inuyasha le ponía los nervios de punta. Sango aguardaba fuera de la choza de la anciana Kaede, mientras que Kirara y Shippo reconocían su aroma e iban tras de ella.<p>

- Kagome, estas bien? En donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Nos preocupamos mucho por tí!- La regañó el pequeño con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó ella con una débil sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Sango la observó en silencio y no se tomó el trabajo de sermonearla en lo absoluto, ya que sabía exactamente el motivo de su huida.

- Se vé algo… sucia.- Le mencionó Kohaku contemplando el grotesco aspecto de la sacerdotisa.

- Te ves muy cansada. Por qué no te das un baño y duermes un poco?- Kagome asintió con la cabeza y observó a la exterminadora con algo de felicidad. A pesar de no tener a sus amigas de la secundaria junto a ella podía contar con Sango para lo que fuera, y eso era un lujo que no muchas personas podían darse.

La joven se deshizo de su ennegrecido traje colegial y dejó que el agua le quitara los restos de lodo y sangre del cuerpo. Enjuagó su rostro una vez más y refregó su cabello con entusiasmo para quitarle el desagradable aroma a suciedad de encima. Luego del perdurable baño se recostó sobre su bolsa de dormir, a un lado de la hoguera y dejó que el sueño le ganara la batalla.

* * *

><p>Desplegó sus párpados con molestia ante el contacto de una fornida y robusta tela contra su rostro, el atuendo rojizo del joven mitad bestia le nublaba la vista. Al parecer él tampoco se había percatado de su desvelo. Estudió su rostro con algo de tristeza y se encaminó hacia afuera de la choza. La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la noche había caído tan rápidamente? Eso aseguraba que estaba realmente exhausta cuando se había dormido. Se sentó sobre la hierba fresca para oír el arrullador sonido de grillos en la noche. Varias luciérnagas destellaban su diminuta luz a lo lejos y la luna podía reflejarse en una estrecha laguna. <em>"Hubiera sido un bonito paisaje si tan solo acompañara a mi estado de ánimo"<em> Pensó para sí misma algo amargada.

Inuyasha se depositó a su lado y guardó silencio durante unos instantes, tal vez por que quería darle un espacio a ella o tal vez por el simple hecho de no saber que decir. Esta última opción fue la más accesible para Kagome, quien lo observaba de soslayo pero no despegaba el rostro del suelo.

El joven híbrido miraba en todas las direcciones y se rascaba la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar una buena justificación a su ausencia. Pero ella ya lo sabía todo, Kagome había sabido desde un principio que él había ido tras Kikyo, después de todo siempre ocurría lo mismo. Como no saberlo? Luego de que ella se hubiese encargado de retirar el fragmento del cuerpo de Kohaku y purificar su alma para que no se desprendiera de éste desapareció sin decir una palabra, sin aguardar a recibir las gracias de su hermana, quien conmovida sollozaba de felicidad junto al pequeño.

- Acaso no vas a decirme nada?- Ella se puso de pie furiosa y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con la energía de la indignación en su rostro.

- Kagome, yo...-

- Porqué nunca me dices nada? Porqué siempre este silencio? Acaso no eres capas de aceptarlo delante de mí, de decirme la verdad Inuyasha?- Lo interrumpió la joven sacerdotisa.

- Eso no es verdad! Sabes perfectamente que Kikyo… ella está en peligro en estos momentos, Naraku desea aniquilarla a como dé lugar y debo protegerla.-

- Prometiste protegerme.- El hanyou abrió los ojos y recordó su firme promesa hacia ella. Se volvió hacia la muchacha en ese instante, pero Kagome ya se había adentrado en la cabaña y se quedó en silencio, con la fría convicción de haberle roto el corazón una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno acá les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. La verdad quería probar algo nuevo y espero tener algo de éxito El siguiente capítulo va a ser más largo, espero que alguien lea y comente para recibir críticas y saber si continúo con mi historia o no. Me haría muy feliz :)<strong>


	2. Capítulo II: El disparo erróneo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_No tengas sólo piedad de los ciegos y de los tullidos; tenla también de los malvados, que tienen la desdicha de ser inválidos de espíritu._

**Capítulo 2: El disparo erróneo.**

Varios libros y cuadernos con cálculos extraños estaban desplegados sobre el escritorio de su habitación, mientras que su cabeza descansaba sobre la rígida superficie de la mesa. El pequeño velador con el que habría iluminado sus textos continuaba encendido. Seguramente se había pasado, por lo menos, toda la tarde tratando de solucionar aquellas insufribles tareas escolares y solo había conseguido resolver tres de ellas.

- Kagome, hija. Es hora de que descanses un poco, has estudiado bastante.- La despabiló su madre sacudiéndole levemente el hombro. La muchacha se sobresaltó en ese instante y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Me quedé dormida! Mañana tengo examen de matemáticas y me quedé dormida!- Se repetía una y otra vez en voz alta.

- Nada de estudios por ahora, necesitas descansar bien para madrugar mañana, acuéstate ya.- Le respondió la mujer mientras que acomodaba sus carpetas. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se introdujo en sus sábanas mientras que la señora Higurashi se retiraba de la habitación y le daba las buenas noches.

Kagome apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de conciliar el sueño. Se cumpliría casi una semana desde su discusión con Inuyasha y su regreso a casa. Recubrió su rostro con las sábanas, no quería recordar aquellos momentos, a pesar de que su regreso se debiera a una ardua semana de exámenes, la razón más importante fue Inuyasha. No deseaba verlo, no quería volver a oír aquellas patéticas excusas y mucho menos justificando a Kikyo. Si continuaba allí su corazón no lo soportaría. Por eso había decidido volver, para refugiarse en su hogar, con su familia y alejarse un poco de los problemas. Al menos durante algunos días.

El camino de regreso a casa le pareció más extenso de lo normal, a pesar de que su calificación en el examen de matemáticas fue pésima y de tener que soportar los consejos de salud de Hoyo, había echado de menos el asistir a clases. Las viejas y desgastadas escalinatas del templo eran interminables. Kagome se reía de sí misma preguntándose por qué no tenían una especie de ascensor o escalera mecánica en lugar de aquellos detestables peldaños. Un ruido ensordecedor la hizo volverse rápidamente hacia adentro. "Inuyasha debe estar aquí" pensó la joven miko deslizando la puerta corredera de la entrada.

Buyo maullaba incansablemente mientras que su hermano, quien tenía la cara llena de arañazos, hacía el inútil esfuerzo por quitarle un trozo de comida de la boca.

- Si dejo que se trague ese hueso se asfixiará.- Le exclamó a su hermana en un tono desesperante.

El felino observó a la muchacha y desprendió el trozo de comida de su mandíbula para saltar en sus brazos. Sota respiró hondo aliviado, mientras que se quitaba los restos de comida de la ropa. _"Falsa alarma"_ Inuyasha no estaba allí, solo era una hipótesis suya. Con cansancio subió los escalones y se adentró en su alcoba para dejarse caer libremente sobre la cama. Buyo se acurrucó sobre sus pies despidiendo un sutil ronroneo.

- El no vendrá por mi... después de todo yo le dije que no lo hiciera.- Se recordó ella tratando de darse ánimos. –Sí, es por eso que aún no está aquí.- Pero Inuyasha jamás le daba importancia a sus aclaraciones, y por qué esta vez sería diferente? Lo normal sería que aquel muchacho estuviese postrado sobre su ventana, reclamándole por volver. La mente de Kagome no podía detenerse, siempre estaba tratando de sacar alguna conclusión que a fin de cuentas acababa herrada.

- Ya basta. Mañana regresaré y punto.- Se dijo a sí misma poniéndose de pie, haciendo que buyo volara en el aire.

* * *

><p>- En la mochila cargué tus libros de matemáticas y algunas de esas sopas instantáneas que le gustan a tu amigo.- Le dijo su madre refiriéndose a Inuyasha. Ella simplemente asintió y de un salto cruzó la barrera del tiempo que la conducía a la época antigua.<p>

Con esfuerzo se sostuvo de varias ramificaciones y arbustos para salir al exterior, todo continuaba tal y como lo conocía. Depositó su inmensa mochila en la hierba y se colocó al margen del pozo para tomar un respiro. Recorrió con la vista el panorama en busca del chico mitad bestia, pero no tuvo señales de él.

- Que extraño, él tampoco estaba esperándome.- Con algo de energía se cargó la mochila al hombro y se echó a andar hacia la aldea.

El bosque estaba silencioso, Kagome apenas pudo oír el graznar de algunas aves y el corretear de los animales, pero el panorama se alteró por completo al llegar. La población corría desesperada en busca de refugio, mientras que la anciana Kaede permanecía de pie, observando la muchedumbre y el escándalo.

- Qué sucede aquí, a donde se están yendo?- Interrogó la muchacha a varias personas sin recibir respuesta alguna, ya que todos parecían huir para salvar sus vidas.

- Están alejándose del peligro, se ha librado un combate a varios metros.- Le respondió la mujer de cabellos grisáceos. Kagome achicó la vista y pudo divisar la inconfundible presencia de Inuyasha y sus amigos, quienes parecían estar batallando contra alguien más.

- Al parecer el líder de los siete guerreros se encontraba en estas cercanías y al percibir su aroma, Inuyasha fue en su búsqueda.- Agregó la anciana Kaede casi leyendo su mente.

- Qué? Acaso está refiriéndose a Bankotsu?- El rostro de Kagome empalideció al recordar la última vez en que vio al mercenario. Seguramente se abría quedado en ese mismo lugar para recobrar sus energías, ya que las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo eran de gravedad.

La muchacha arrojó su mochila a un lado y se echó a correr por los pastizales desesperadamente, se sentía nerviosa e impotente ante los resultados de la batalla. Sabía perfectamente que el guerrero no tendría oportunidad alguna y que esta vez Inuyasha lograría acabar con el.

Varios resplandores se desprendían de ambas espadas cada vez que colisionaban entre sí. El joven hanyou arremetía una y otra vez con Colmillo de Acero al guerrero, mientras que éste hacía el infructuoso esfuerzo por defenderse con su Banryuu. Ella observaba desesperadamente la escena y su corazón latía alocadamente.

- Kagome, mantente alejada de aquellos dos, parece que esta batalla llegará a su fin en cualquier momento.- Le advirtió Sango estudiando los movimientos de ambos combatientes, observando como Bankotsu perdía el equilibrio ante el peso de su cuerpo. El muchacho depositó su mirada sobre la de Kagome en ese instante, recordando la frase que le había mencionado aquella vez _"__Nosotros somos contrincantes, recuerdas?"_.

Con una sonrisa llena de malicia se volvió hacia aquel despreciable híbrido y se aferró a su alabarda buscando un punto de apoyo, saltando por encima de ella y convirtiendo su defensa en un ataque mortal.

- Ryuuraisen!- Vociferó mientras que su arma invocaba a una gran cantidad de relámpagos que caían centellantes sobre la superficie.

Mikoru corrió detrás de Sango, Kagome y Shippo para crear un campo de energía en donde protegerse, mientras que Inuyasha destruía a cada uno de ellos con su espada.

- No tendrás oportunidad otra vez con tus trucos!- Se adelantó el muchacho de orbes doradas, dándole paso a su viento cortante. El guerrero desplegó los ojos con desesperación y le dirigió un ataque enérgico con la única fuerza que le quedaba. Ambos cayeron al suelo recibiendo el impacto.

- Inuyasha!- Clamó Kagome corriendo detrás del hanyou. El muchacho levantó la cabeza con dificultad.

- Aniquílalo ahora Kagome, deshazte de él con una de tus flechas.- Le dijo mientras que volvía su mirada hacia Bankotsu.

La joven miko se volvió hacia el líder de los siete guerreros con rapidez, empuñando una de sus flechas con fuerza. Las heridas que alguna vez fueron supuradas por ella ahora estaban en su peor estado. Seguramente causándole algún tipo de hemorragia al mercenario, quien desprendía alaridos de dolor insufribles para sus oídos. Debía apresurarse o el disparo no sería preciso y él lograría escapar.

- Qué estas esperando Kagome? Hazlo de una vez!- La apresuró el muchacho mitad bestia con el rostro lleno de ira.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para dejar que la flecha tomara su rumbo, _"aun así eres humano"_ se aclaró ella con un recuerdo momentáneo_. _Bankotsu permaneció inmóvil con rudeza, dispuesto a enfrentar su cruel destino cuando una flecha le rozó los cabellos. El guerrero desplegó sus orbes azulinas con sorpresa y la miró a los ojos. Era una señal de escapatoria fácil, le había salvado la vida por segunda vez. Se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó a Banryuu con una de sus manos, desapareciendo del lugar.

- Demonios, fallé!- Mintió ella observando los últimos resplandores rosados que permanecían en el aire.

Inuyasha se quedó estupefacto observando la escena, tratando de aclararse las ideas. Kagome le había errado a un blanco tan sencillo? Tal vez fue la presión que él le impuso o simplemente un descuido. Se puso de pie con cautela y se encaminó hacia la aldea, presionando la herida de su brazo con fuerza. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. El resto de los muchachos guardó silencio ante la tensión en el ambiente y volvió hacia la aldea junto con Inuyasha.

- No te preocupes, solo tuviste un tiro fallido. La próxima vez nos encargaremos de él.- Le dijo Sango con palabras de aliento a la joven del futuro. Ella sencillamente hizo un gesto de aprobación algo forzado con la cabeza. Inuyasha la observó.

- No creo que volvamos a tener noticias de Bankotsu durante unos días, después de todo, sus heridas se veían en pésimas condiciones.- Agregó el Monje Miroku sosteniendo su báculo con firmeza.

La anciana Kaede remendaba las heridas de Inuyasha con varios extractos extraños de plantas desconocidas para Kagome, mientras que éste vociferaba a gritos maldiciendo a la mujer. La joven sacerdotisa pudo distinguir una herida pronunciada que abarcaba casi todo el brazo derecho del hanyou, probablemente producida por el arma letal de aquel mercenario. Abandonó la choza con la mirada cabizbaja y se alejó un poco, observando a la aldea a su alrededor.

Se sentía decepcionada y llena de aborrecimiento ante sus actos. Qué clase de estupidez se le había cruzado por la mente? Dejar huir al enemigo así sin más? Luego de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Inuyasha y las graves heridas que había recibido, ella dejaba escapar al cruel asesino, quien estuvo a punto de aniquilarla con su ataque. El mismo se lo había dicho, sólo eran contrincantes y la piedad hacia el oponente no era válida en la guerra.

- No podría aniquilarlo si estuviese delante de mí en esas condiciones otra vez. No sería lo justo. Creo que la compasión es uno de mis más grandes desperfectos.- Se dijo a sí misma escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu se detuvo en seco para recobrar el aire, miró a su alrededor la arboleda y estimó que tal vez se encontraba en uno de los extremos del bosque. Su respiración era bastante agitada y le costaba cada vez más llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno. El guerrero apretó los dientes con rudeza y se dejó caer sobre la copa de un árbol para que su cuerpo tomara un respiro y sus energías no se agotaran del todo. Una vez más los recuerdos de aquella batalla se hacían presentes en su memoria y la humillación lo invadía por completo. Estuvo a punto de saborear la dulce derrota, dispuesto a dejarse morir como un cobarde, cuando aquella sacerdotisa le salvó la vida. Así es, lo había hecho una vez más, en esta ocasión había fallado a propósito en su tiro y le había dado una escapatoria sencilla.<p>

- Por qué no se deshizo de mí cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Que niña más inocente.- Se dijo a sí mismo con una mueca de regocijo en su rostro.

"_Porque aun así eres un humano"_ Acaso era por aquella insignificante razón? No, esa excusa era de lo más patética. Si ella hubiese utilizado ese dilema con todo el mundo sus hermanos seguirían con vida. Pero la satisfacción de su rostro dio un giro inesperado al caer en la cuenta de lo que ella había sentido en esos instantes.

- Lástima, aquella sacerdotisa me tuvo lástima.- Su rostro se crispaba de furia mientras que apretaba los puños con rudeza. El guerrero creyó que iba a explotar de la rabia.

La piedad y la compasión eran hábitos de lo más detestables para Bankotsu. Jamás le hubiese permitido a alguno de sus enemigos apiadarse de él, aunque esto le costara la vida. Su orgullo era una particularidad que se basaba en matar o morir y nunca se aprobaría aquella acción si se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

- Veo que alguien te ha dado un buen escarmiento Bankotsu.- Una voz cercana detrás de varios árboles le murmuraba al muchacho.

Llevaba una manto inmenso recubierto de piel de mandril y su rostro escuálido apenas podía percibirse detrás de la máscara, pero se deshizo de ella dejando a la vista varios cabellos enmarañados de color azabache y una lúgubre sonrisa.

- Aún llevas ese ridículo traje?- Fue la respuesta del mercenario, quien trataba de burlarse con un tono de menosprecio perfectamente demarcado.

- Aún sigues siendo débil.- Bankotsu borró su sonrisa en ese instante e hizo el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie.

- A qué has venido Naraku? Acaso estuviste observándome todo este tiempo?-

- Podría decirse que la mayor parte de él- El hanyou hizo una pausa para complacerse del momento de ira que estaba atravesando su sirviente. - Veo que esa mujer llamada Kagome prácticamente salvó tu vida.-

- Ella sólo falló a su blanco.- Fingió.

- Bien, me parece que es hora que le demuestres que tú no fallas en tus encomiendas.-

* * *

><p>La anciana Kaede servía la cena en varios recipientes diminutos, una especie de guisado a base de verduras y pescado se encontraba en el fogón principal. Los muchachos reían a carcajadas relatando anécdotas de sus viajes, mientras que Inuyasha permanecía en silencio estudiando su herida.<p>

- Aún duele?- Lo interrogó Sango con preocupación. El hayou puso sus ojos sobre Kagome.

- No, descuida. No te preocupes.- Le respondió mientras que tomaba el primer bocado de comida.

La joven miko se sintió incómoda ante la presencia de aquella mirada amenazadora. Cada palabra que ella musitaba era seguida por los ojos del muchacho y Kagome creyó perder la cabeza en ese instante.

- Hay algo de malo en mi rostro?- Le preguntó molesta a Inuyasha, quien terminaba el último bocado de su estofado.

- No, descuida. Solo buscaba algo.- Ella frunció el ceño.

- Qué cosa?-

- La inteligencia que creí que tenías.- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y la ira convulsionó en ella.

- Todo esto es porque fallé en mi tiro, no es verdad?- Pero Inuyasha soltó una risita.

- Por supuesto que no fallaste en el tiro. Tú desviaste la flecha a propósito.- El rostro de Kagome empalideció en ese preciso instante y el corazón le dio un vuelco. La habían descubierto, Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de su vil mentira y su intento por sobreactuar las cosas no había funcionado.

- De qué estas hablando Inuyasha? Por qué haría algo así?-

- No lo sé, tú dime. Es lo que no entiendo.- El joven mitad bestia no parecía dejar de forzar su mirada.

- Esto es ridículo, ya basta Inuyasha!- La muchacha se puso de pie y desapareció de la choza, mientras que Sango, Miroku y Shippo observaban al enfurecido hanyou que apretaba los dientes con cólera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta acá les dejo el cap! La verdad es que me alegró tener aunque sea 2 reviews porque pensé que no iba a tener ningun lector con esta historia. Me gusta mucho esta pareja y espero que a ustedes también. En el siguiente capítulo van a saber que se trae Naraku entre manos y que es lo que pasa con Inuyasha y Kagome. Hasta la semana que viene y muchísimas gracias :)<strong>


	3. Capítulo III: El Secuestro

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_No hay nada más doloroso que una promesa de amor sin cumplir, por eso cuesta tanto prometer. _

**Capítulo 3: El secuestro.**

Naraku observaba al guerrero con detenimiento, estudiando cada herida, cada facción en su rostro, todos y cada uno de los detalles que comprendían a Bankotsu. El hanyou alzó el brazo y le arrojó un fragmento de la perla. Él lo examinó detenidamente, en efecto, era una auténtica fracción de lo que alguna vez había sido la Perla Shikón.

- Te será de gran ayuda, para sanar tus heridas.-

- Creí que yo poseía los últimos fragmentos luego de que ese niño llamado Kohaku sea salvado por Kikyo.- Le respondió Bankotsu con una señal de sorpresa en la frase.

- Pues estabas equivocado.-

El líder de los siete se colocó el diminuto trozo rosado en su brazo derecho, percibiendo como su herida se cerraba con rapidez y eficacia. Lo que alguna vez había sido un dolor punzante en su cuerpo, se había convertido en una ligera molestia. Tomó su alabarda y la agitó en el aire, _"Incluso Banryuu me resulta más liviana ahora. Qué maravilla" _especulaba para sí mismo. Se volvió hacia Naraku una vez más, pues sabía que aquel ser no lo ayudaría sin una petición de por medio.

- Me habías mencionado algo acerca de aquella sacerdotisa, no es cierto? De qué se trata?- El muchacho quería llegar al asunto principal con rapidez, no tenía tiempo que perder.

- Como ya te habrás enterado, hay más fragmentos de la perla esparcidos por varias regiones. Pero no son demasiados y sabemos que Inuyasha y su grupo tienen una manera muy fácil de hallarlos ya que Kagome puede percibir su presencia. Por esa razón deberás arrebatársela a Inuyasha, para evitar que ellos reúnan los últimos trozos de la perla.- Bankotsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Arrebatarles a la mujer así de simple? Y qué harían con ella después? Y que clase de búsqueda?

- Entonces solo tengo que traerte a la mujer y del resto se encargará ella.- Le respondió finalmente, tratando de deshacerse de la carga pesada.

- Te equivocas, tú tendrás que encargarte de ella y de que reúna los fragmentos adecuadamente.- Pero al joven mercenario no le dio gusto la idea en lo absoluto.

- Por qué debería hacerlo yo?- Protestó con la energía de la indignación.

- Porque tienes un instinto asesino que me agrada y podrías implementarlo si ella no coopera con nosotros. Además te serviría como una venganza, no te gustaría ver a Inuyasha enfurecido porque le arrebataron a alguien muy preciado como lo es aquella miko?-

Bankotsu recapacitó sus ideas y lo reflexionó con detenimiento, al parecer aquel punto de vista no se veía nada mal. Después de todo Inuyasha era alguien detestable y cobrarse una venganza de esa manera era algo muy inteligente.

- Está bien, acepto.- Le respondió al mismo tiempo en que cargaba la gigantesca alabarda en su hombro y se alejaba del hanyou. Pero éste lo llamó una vez más.

- Bankotsu… no vayas a subestimar a Kagome.-

* * *

><p>Los pensamientos negativos embargaban su mente, haciéndola sentir insignificante y patética. El cuerpo de Kagome reposaba sobre la hierba fresca, varias luciérnagas revoloteaban a su alrededor mientras que la luz de la luna dejaba distinguir la silueta de una muchacha que parecía acercarse cada vez más. Tenía el rostro empalidecido y una larga melena de cabello color azabache, la mirada furtiva y los ojos entristecidos. Varias serpientes cazadoras sobrevolaban sobre su cabeza, otorgándole varias almas para recobrar la firmeza en su cuerpo. La mujer se detuvo delante de ella.<p>

- Aún te sientes arrepentida por haberle salvado la vida a aquel asesino?-

- Kikyo… acaso tú estuviste observando?- Se sorprendió la joven entristecida. La sacerdotisa simplemente curvó sus labios.

- Déjame decirte algo Kagome, nosotras las sacerdotisas tenemos el deber de ayudar a las personas y protegerlas bajo cualquier costo y es normal que tu alma no pueda atreverse a acabar con una vida humana. Pero no te has preguntado por qué razón pudiste acabar con el resto de sus hermanos sin sentir nada en lo absoluto?- La muchacha se quedó paralizada y confusa ante las palabras de Kikyo, jamás se había preguntado algo así hasta aquel momento.

- Me refiero a que pudiste acabar con los otros seis guerreros sin sentir lástima por ellos en lo absoluto.- Kagome lo reflexionó con atención, las palabras de la sacerdotisa eran ciertas.

- La verdad es que no sé la respuesta. Simplemente no pude hacerlo.- Le respondió ella ocultando su rostro entre ambas piernas.

- Aunque sea por unos instantes lograste entablar un vínculo con él. Me refiero a Bankotsu, sanaste sus heridas porque sentiste compasión por él, al verlo sufriendo como cualquier otro ser humano no te atreviste a volver a hacerle daño.-

En ese instante la muchacha alzó la vista, cómo se había enterado de aquello? Ni siquiera Inuyasha lo sabía. Pero Kikyo ahora estaba alejándose y Kagome la observó desaparecer en la espesura del bosque. El joven hanyou se aproximó desesperado, sus orejas no dejaban de moverse mientras que alzaba la vista para percibir mejor el aroma de la sacerdotisa con su olfato.

Estuvo a punto de dar la primera zancada que lo llevaría a la búsqueda de la joven de huesos y barro, pero luego se volvió hacia Kagome. Su rostro permanecía inerte, como atascado en sus pensamientos. Incluso podría haber jurado que no notó su presencia allí. Se depositó sobre la hierba junto a ella y aguardó a recobrar su aliento, Kikyo lo sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que se aparecía y desaparecía sin avisar.

- Lo siento, no pude detenerla. Ni siquiera llegué a decirle que la estabas buscando.-

- Supe desde un principio que Kikyo estaba aquí.- Pero ahora la sorpresa se la llevó Kagome. Acaso estaba haciéndole una broma?

- La verdad es que no me atreví a acercarme. Ya no. Aunque tengo que aceptar… que hasta hace unos momentos estuve conteniéndome por ir tras ella.- Le respondió como si hubiese leído su mente y dejándola totalmente confundida.

- Tu deber es proteger a Kikyo, Inuyasha yo no interferiré más entre…-

- El alma de Kikyo permanece vagando en este mundo, alimentándose de la esencia de las personas. Pero su verdadero ser ya no está con nosotros, no pertence a este mundo.- él hizo una pausa. – Jamás volverá a ser la misma… y eso es algo que debía asumir tarde o temprano.- Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente, realmente se trataba de Inuyasha? Sus palabras le resultaron confusas y sensatas al mismo tiempo.

- Realmente crees que voy a creerte? Creo que he sufrido bastante como para tener que escuchar otra mentira.-

- Kagome debes creerme cuando te digo esto. Jamás he sido tan feliz con ustedes, realmente son lo más importante en estos momentos. No necesito de nadie más.- Los ojos de la joven enrojecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Lamento haberte hecho sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Yo... te prometo que nunca te decepcionaré otra vez.- Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, llenándola de una profunda añoranza. Así es, ella había echado de menos aquellos abrazos nostálgicos de Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>La mañana recaía en la aldea, el Sol le daba paso al comienzo del día mientras que los pájaros graznaban como de costumbre. El rostro de la joven miko desprendía una calidez bastante extrañable. Una recuperación que sorprendió a todos, incluso al pequeño Shippo, quien no tenía el aspecto de reconocer un problema cuando lo tenía en frente.<p>

- Creo que alguien se levantó con el pie derecho hoy, no es así?- Le asestó Sango al monje Miroku, quien estudiaba el aspecto de ambos.

- He oído alguna de las cosas de las que hablaban, creo que todo mejora Sanguito.- Le respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción el monje.

El aire matutino envolvía a las hojas de las plantas haciéndolas danzar sin cesar. Mientras que Kagome recogía con cuidado varias hierbas medicinales de un arbusto, la anciana Kaede se cercioraba de que fuesen las correctas para sus métodos de curación.

- Algunas tienen espinas dentro, debes tener mucha precaución en los pequeños detalles.- Le informó la mujer marcándole la diferencia entre ambas plantas.

- Ya veo, tendré más atención en eso. La verdad es que no estaba enterada de que la medicina de Inuyasha llevase tantos tipos distintos de hierbas.-

- La herida que su contrincante le hizo en el brazo derecho no es una herida cualquiera. De hecho, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de perderlo. Si su piel fuese como la de un humano ordinario, no podría estar empuñando su espada hoy.- Las palabras de Kaede fueron sinceras y tajantes para Kagome, quien se sintió aún más culpable con aquella última frase.

Pero entonces se volvió en sí. Bankotsu sí era un humano ordinario y el golpe recibido por Colmillo de Acero fue exactamente el mismo que Inuyasha recibió de Banryuu. Esta vez Kagome estaba casi segura de que no tendría oportunidad alguna de recuperarse, sin alguien a su lado que sane sus heridas le sería imposible.

- Sucede algo Kagome?- La interrogó la anciana observándola con sorpresa. Ella sacudió la cabeza en un signo de negación.

- No, nada en lo absoluto. Descuide.- Le respondió mientras que se ponía de pie. _"Qué estoy pensando? Ya basta_" se dijo a sí misma apretando los puños.

Ambas llegaron a la aldea repletas de hierbas y cualquier infinidad de coníferas, ya sea para los alimentos o las medicinas, o incluso para un té. Un hombre se acercó hacia Kaede con una mueca de desesperación y terror en su rostro.

- Anciana Kaede ayúdenos por favor. Aquel asesino que portaba una gigantesca espada está aquí otra vez!- La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Eso es imposible! Él esta…- Pero Kagome dejó de sacar conclusiones por su propia cuenta y corrió en sentido contrario. Hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Inuyasha se encontraba allí antes que ella y ambos contrincantes se estudiaban con desprecio y descaro. Bankotsu observó a Kagome con una sonrisa altanera.

- Aún quieres que te dé tu merecido? Acaso no fue suficiente para ti?- Le asestó el joven mitad bestia con una mirada llena de odio.

- Eso está por verse, te aseguro que no seré yo quien se vaya desconforme a casa.- Kagome frunció el ceño, a que se refería con eso? El mercenario alzó su brazo derecho mientras que agitaba a Banryuu con facilidad y le arrojaba temibles golpes a Inuyasha.

"_Él se ha recuperado? Eso es imposible! Incluso su arma le es más liviana"_ Estudió una vez más aquel brazo y observó con atención el pequeño fragmento rosado que estaba incrustado dentro de él.

- Inuyasha, ten cuidado! Bankotsu colocó un fragmento de la perla en su brazo derecho!- Vociferó ella horrorizada al hanyou.

- Era de saberse, precisamente por eso Naraku la quiere.- Se dijo a sí mismo postrando su alabarda en el suelo y alzando sus puños en posición de ataque.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo, acompañados de Kirara llegaron en ese instante. Justo cuando una batalla campal se desataba. Los golpes de ambos contrincantes eran mortales, y a simple vista Kagome podía notar la diferencia entre ambos. Bankotsu era mucho más ágil y fuerte ahora con aquel fragmento, incluso había logrado derribarlo un par de veces. Pero Inuyasha no se daba por vencido y arremetía contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ya veo, ahora que pusiste fragmentos en tu brazo derecho eres mucho más ágil y fuerte. Me das lástima.-

- Ya deja de balbucear y pon más atención en tus ataques.- Le respondió el líder de los siete con el rostro lleno de ira mientras que sentía el empalagoso choque entre sus puños y el rostro del hanyou.

- Sabes, eres casi igual de débil que aquella sacerdotisa. Recibiendo esa clase de almas era muy fácil deshacerse de ella.-

Inuyasha se quedó atónito en aquellas fracciones de segundos. Estaba hablando de Kikyo? Sin duda alguna, aquel descarado estaba hablando de su querida Kikyo. El muchacho se quedó sin habla mientras que se dejaba caer al suelo con un golpe asestado por Bankotsu.

- Qué le has hecho a Kikyo?- Le respondió mientras que se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, retirando los restos de tierra de su rostro.

- No te adelantes, yo no le he hecho daño. No tengo interés en ella. Solo Naraku sería capas de interesarse en un cadáver viviente.-

- Era de esperarse, ese maldito monstruo está jugando sucio y haciéndome perder el tiempo aquí mientras que trata de aniquilar a Kikyo.- Bankotsu arqueó una ceja.

- De qué estás hablando?-

- No te hagas el desentendido, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos!- Inuyasha se puso de pie rápidamente y como un acto reflejo le dirigió un puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo. No tuvo la misma fuerza que la mayoría de sus golpes pero aun así fue efectivo.

El hanyou saltó por encima de su cabeza y olfateó el aire en ese instante en busca de aquella sacerdotisa. Los demás simplemente observaron la escena, esperando a que Bankotsu fuese tras de él o simplemente desapareciera, pero no lo hizo. Su objetivo no era Inuyasha. El joven moreno levantó una ceja lleno de inquietud.

- Creo que fue más fácil de lo que creí, con tan solo mencionar a aquella mujer, él se esfuma.- Kagome lo oyó apretando los puños.

- Supongo que esa es la imperfecta realidad, aunque me cueste aceptarlo.- Se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa llena de amargura.

Pero ni Sango ni el Monje Miroku bajaron su guardia y la exterminadora estaba lista para lanzar su Hiraikotsu con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Bankotsu se veían tranquilo y ninguno de ellos era considerado un buen rival para él.

- Bien, solo tomaré mi recado y me iré sin más. Inuyasha ya no está aquí así que dejaré a un lado los juegos.- Se dijo para sí mientras que se acercaba hacia el resto del grupo. Sango y Miroku se pusieron en posición de ataque ante la presencia de aquel mercenario.

- Kagome, permanece distante. No llevas contigo tu arco así que puede ser peligroso.- Le dijo la exterminadora con cautela. La joven miko asintió con la cabeza.

- No sabemos a qué ha venido exactamente pero no debemos separarnos por ningún motivo.- Les informó el Monje con seriedad, sosteniendo varios pergaminos en sus manos. El muchacho rió entre dientes.

- Acaso piensas purificar mi alma monje? No juegues conmigo.- Bankotsu elevó su alabarda rápidamente y asestó un golpe contra el suelo en ese instante.

- Banryuusen!- Vociferó al mismo tiempo en que una energía superior, muy similar al viento cortante derribaba a ambos defensores. Kagome corrió en dirección a ellos desesperada observando como de a poco quedaban inconscientes.

Bankotsu se acercó hacia ella con tranquilidad mientras que se deshacía de Shippo y Kirara con un simple golpe de puños. La estudió detenidamente, realmente no tenía nada de especial. Incluso pensó una vez más las cosas, a puesto a que Naraku hubiera podido escoger a alguien más para ver los fragmentos, a alguna muchacha más atractiva o menos quejumbrosa y simple que ella. Kagome empuñó ambos brazos con nerviosismo tratando de hallar algo con qué defenderser y lamentándose por no tener su arco encima.

- A qué has venido? Inuyasha ya no está aquí. Nosotros no llevamos ningún fragmento de la perla!- Le advirtió molesta observando a Sango y Miroku, quienes yacían en el suelo totalmente desamparados.

- Nadie dijo que mi recado eran los fragmentos.- El joven mercenario colocó a Banryuu a un lado y cargó a Kagome en su espalda como si se tratase de un saco de basura.

- Qué estás haciendo? Te has vuelto loco?- La muchacha le asestaba múltiples golpes y patadas a Bankotsu para poder librarse de su poder, mientras que él tomaba a Banryuu con su otro brazo y caminaba en sentido contrario a la aldea, adentrándose en el bosque.

- Qué es lo que pretendes? Si no me bajas ahora gritaré aún más fuerte e Inuyasha vendrá por mí!- Pero el muchacho simplemente profirió una risita.

- Volver por ti? Aquel híbrido simplemente huyó al oír sobre la sacerdotisa.- Esta vez Kagome bajó la mirada, Inuyasha había sobrepasado sus límites y había puesto en peligro a todos por un capricho. Las decepciones eran su peor noticia aquel día.

- Ya basta, déjame ir ahora, bájame!- Bankotsu se detuvo en seco y la arrojó al suelo con molestia, colocando el filo de su alabarda en su frágil y delicado cuello.

- Escucha, haremos esto a mí modo. A menos que quieras que utilice a mi Banryuu para cortar tu cuello.-

- Y de que te serviría matarme? Acaso no era tu recado?- Le mencionó ella con palabras arrogantes y altaneras. Bankotsu alejó su alabarda y se acercó hacia ella, posicionándose solo a milímetros de su rostro.

- Crees que no soy capas de hacerlo? Quieres ponerme a prueba miko?- Le susurró con gracia. Se sacudió la tierra del traje de combate y la cargó con molestia una vez más en su espalda para asegurarse de que no escaparía. Luego de varios minutos de discusión ambos se echaron a andar en el bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta acá llegué con el cap de hoy. Pésima la actitud de Inuyasha, la verdad malísima. Y ahora nos queda saber que es lo que vá a pasar con Bankotsu y Kagome jajaja pero para eso tenemos tiempo. Nos vemos la semana que viene con el cap número cuaaaatro! Otra vez muchas gracias a todas las lectoras y la verdad es que espero puedan continuar leyendo y yo hacer más fics de ellos dos <strong>


	4. Capítulo IV: Intolerancias

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_La guerra es como el amor, para llegar al objetivo es preciso aproximarse._

**Capítulo 4: Intolerancias.**

Las ramificaciones y hojillas que se desprendían de los árboles recaían sobre su cabeza. El sendero era interminable, Kagome creyó estar balanceándose durante casi cuatro horas. De vez en cuando algún que otro quejumbroso comentario se desprendía de sus labios, pero el muchacho no le daba importancia y continuaba su ruta. La joven miko se sacudió un par de veces para no estar tan incómoda, ya que los pies se le habían entumecido y la espalda estaba comenzando a dolerle a causa de su postura.

- Estoy harta de esto, ya bájame! No tengo ni la menor idea de en donde estamos, no hay posibilidad de que pueda escaparme!- Mintió ella tratando que zafarse de su agarre.

- Crees que soy estúpido? No voy a bajarte hasta que lleguemos a las montañas niña.- Le respondió Bankotsu totalmente fastidiado.

- Las montañas? Piensas cargarme hasta allí? Y que es eso de niña? A puesto a que no tienes siquiera cuatro años más que yo!- El muchacho apretó los dientes con desagrado y soltó a Kagome en aquel instante. Se acercó hacia ella y se deshizo de la cinta roja que sostenía su armadura. Ante este acto, la joven miko no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Q-Qué estas haciendo?- Bankotsu tomó sus manos y las sujetó con fuerza a la cinta, anudándolas entre sí.

- La diferencia es que yo utilizo mi razón con más frecuencia.- Le respondió finalmente tirando de aquella cinta como si Kagome se tratase de un deshonesto prisionero, obligándola a caminar a su paso.

- Claro, tu ingenio es perfectamente diferenciable.- Bufó ella mientras que trataba de alcanzarlo.

El camino se les hizo eterno, pero las ansias por llegar los impulsaban a seguir. No mucho para Kagome, ya que no tenía idea de a donde estaba tratando de llegar aquel desquiciado muchacho. Pero sí para Bankotsu, no podía soportar un segundo más al lado de aquella niña malcriada. Aquella tarea fue una de las peores que pudo haberle enviado Naraku para llevar a cabo. A lo lejos el pico de las montañas podía distinguirse a simple vista.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sacudía violentamente una y otra vez el brazo de la exterminadora tratando de reanimarla. Sango parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño. Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, el relato acerca de Kikyo resultó ser una farsa en la cual él había caído de lleno y no sabía realmente de qué se trataba el verdadero plan.<p>

- Sango, Miroku. Despierten por favor! En dónde está Kagome?- El joven monje se puso de pie con dificultad frotándose la cabeza, tratando de suavizar el tremendo golpe que había recibido.

- Inuyasha, Bankotsu se ha llevado a la señorita Kagome!- Las palabras de Miroku resonaron en su mente con desesperación.

El hanyou se quedó atónito, petrificado ante tal acto de estupidez por parte suya. Por supuesto, siempre acababa arruinándolo todo. No solo había roto una promesa con Kagome sino que había puesto en peligro la vida del resto del grupo y ahora la habían secuestrado.

- Demonios, soy un idiota! Como pude haber caído tan fácilmente?-

- Ya no servirá de nada que te lamentes, ayúdame a cargar a Sango Shippo y Kirara ahora.- Trató de tranquilizarlo.

- Cómo puedes serenarte tanto? Kagome está en peligro! No sabemos que es lo que quiera de ella aquel desquiciado de Naraku!-

- Y qué quieres hacer ahora? Ir tras ellos mientras que Sango y los demás se encuentran en este estado? Si mal no recuerdo fueron tus malos actos los que nos llevaron a esto.- El muchacho de cabellos plateados se silenció al oírlo, Miroku tenía completa razón en ese momento y no podía contradecirlo ahora.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es rogar porque ella se encuentre bien.-

* * *

><p>Las finas gotas de lluvia resbalaban con fuerza por el rostro del mercenario, quien caminaba a paso ligero con dificultad en contra del viento. Las quejas de aquella detestable muchacha habían cesado hacía un largo rato, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco. Se volvió hacia ella para comprobar que siguiera allí, Kagome tiritaba del frío y descartaba múltiples estornudos de su nariz.<p>

- Vamos, date prisa. A este paso tardaremos más en llegar.- La apresuró tirando de la cinta.

- No podemos tomar un descanso? A este paso voy a enfermar.- Pero el muchacho continuó su caminata sin darle importancia.

El viento corría con fuerza y las copas de los árboles se mecían violentamente ante el temporal. "Sólo un poco más" se dijo a sí mismo con el rostro bien alto, como buen soldado que era debía resistir. Después de todo, había pasado por cosas peores. Pero luego de un momento sintió como si las piernas comenzaran a pesarle y la carga en su espalda se hiciese menos llevadera.

- Bien miko, no sé que es lo que estés haciendo pero…-

Su voz se silenció al observar el cuerpo de la joven tendido en el suelo. Se aproximó hacia ella y se apretó el puente de la nariz con indignación. No soportaba traer consigo a una humana tan débil como lo era aquella niña.

- Vamos, levántate. No estés descansando.- Le dijo sacudiendo su hombro con energía.

Pero ella no daba respuesta alguna, simplemente estaba desplegada allí, inconsciente. El muchacho bufó con necedad y la cargó en sus brazos. El clima no parecía presentar mejorías y su única meta ahora era hallar un lugar en donde refugiarse. Luego de varias horas de caminata, Bankotsu logró divisar un pequeño recoveco a lo lejos, que a medida que se acercaba se hacía más grande. Una cueva amplia y no muy húmeda.

- Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte.- Ironizó el para sí mismo.

La recostó en el suelo y estudió con detenimiento su estado. Tocó sus mejillas, el contacto lo hizo estremecerse, ya que sus manos estaban temblorosas y congeladas. Kagome tenía las sienes enrojecidas y el rostro acalorado a causa de la fiebre. El muchacho se quitó la pesada armadura de encima y colocó a Banryuu a un lado. Se detuvo en sus pensamientos un instante para recalcularse las ideas. Debía ir por algo de comida y hierbas medicinales o morirían allí. Pero estaría bien dejarla sola? En libertad? Qué mas daba! por su estado tan deplorable era más que obvio que no podría ni moverse y el clima no era propicio de buena suerte para nadie que quisiese cruza el bosque en aquel momento. Se puso de pie con serenidad y salió bajo la lluvia al exterior, con la única ayuda de su brazo para recubrir su cabeza.

El tiempo discurría rápidamente y luego de varias horas más Kagome logró despertar de aquel profundo sueño en el que se encontraba sumergida. Tenía una cefalea terrible y su fiebre aumentaba a medida que trataba de esforzarse en algo. Miró a su alrededor, no había rastros de Bankotsu y su detestable presencia, pero su armadura y su alabarda continuaban allí. No debía estar lejos. Aunque huir fuese una opción bastante agradable, no llegaría muy lejos en aquel estado de enfermedad y si él lograba alcanzarla la aniquilaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Debo permanecer aquí mientras pueda.-

- Permaneceremos aquí mientras que yo lo dictamine.- Una autoritaria voz varonil la hizo sobresaltarse. El joven de larga trenza se aproximaba hacia el interior de la caverna plagado de alimentos y distintos tipos de hierbas medicinales. Ella frunció el ceño con disgusto.

- De dónde sacaste todo esto?-

- Tú no estás autorizada a hacer las preguntas aquí.- Inquirió el muchacho fastidiado. Le arrojó un frasco con varios brebajes sin preparar y colocó los alimentos sobre un pequeño paño en el suelo.

- Encárgate de tu propia medicina, no es mi trabajo encargarme de ti.-

- Y por qué razón me cargaste hasta aquí? Porque no recuerdo haber venido sola.- Dedujo ella haciéndolo enrojecer de la vergüenza.

- Porque sólo eres un recado. Formas parte de mi paga.- Ella guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras y por un momento sintió extrañar las actitudes altaneras de Inuyasha.

Se dedicó a poner en práctica las enseñanzas de la anciana Kaede y preparó su propia medicina mientras que oía el arrullador sonido de la lluvia. Bankotsu se llenaba el estómago de alimentos. El silencio en aquella cueva era sepulcral.

- No te alejes tanto, no estoy de humor como para tener que ir por ti con esta lluvia.- Vociferó el joven con la mandíbula llena.

- Sabes… algunas personas tenemos compasión por los más débiles.-

- Eso es un gran error, la compasión es lo que genera la debilidad en las personas.-

- Jamás podrás saberlo si nunca has tenido alguien a quien proteger. – Le respondió ella sonriendo con amargura. – Yo me apiadé de ti cuando estuviste a punto de morir otra vez. Incluso pude haberte quitado los fragmentos.- Pero el muchacho se deshizo de todo lo que traía consigo y se volvió hacia ella enfurecido. No soportaba oír una palabra más de su detestable persona y muchísimo menos aquellos estúpidos comentarios.

- Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.-

- Por qué me haces esto? Acaso es por Inuyasha?- Bankotsu tomó el brazo de su brazo con fuerza y la aprisionó en la muralla más cercana violentamente.

- De verdad piensas que a ese hanyou le interesas? Recuerda que fue el primer idiota en huir al escuchar el nombre de aquella sacerdotisa. Créeme él no es parte de esto.- Kagome cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras que él cesaba su agarre y la observaba sollozar.

- Si tuvieras un gramo más de inteligencia sabrías que él no es digno de nadie.-

Detrás de la rudeza en la frase, aquellas palabras le sirvieron a Kagome más como un consuelo que cualquier otra cosa

* * *

><p>La mañana recayó sobre la joven miko, quien desplegaba los ojos con dificultad ante el tenue contacto del sol en su cara. En el otro extremo de la cueva pudo distinguir a Bankotsu recargado sobre la entrada de la caverna con Banryuu debajo de su brazo. Tenía los ojos cansados y enrojecidos, una factible señal de que se había quedado desvelado toda la noche.<p>

- Estás cuidando la entrada?- Lo ridiculizó ella al observar el estado agotador en el que se encontraba. El simplemente bufó.

- Iré por algo para desayunar.-

- No voy a dejarte ir sola, no me quedé despierto toda la noche por nada.- Le aseveró molesto restregándose los ojos.

Kagome caminaba a paso ligero entre las coníferas, su estado de salud había mejorado notoriamente con aquellos brebajes. De vez en cuando se detenía en alguna ramificación y le quitaba el alimento que contenía.

- Puedo conseguir alimento de una manera más factible para ambos.-

- No para mí.- Le respondió ella con disgusto. Claramente la manera de hacer las cosas de Bankotsu era tomando todo por la fuerza y el hurto de las pertenencias de alguien más era algo que Kagome no soportaba en lo absoluto.

- Bien, ya basta de caminatas. No sé a donde quieres llegar pero es suficiente para mí.-

El muchacho se recostó en la hierba con tranquilidad mientras que ella degustaba su desayuno a un lado. La agradable brisa mecía sus cabellos con un arrullador sonido mientras que el graznar de las aves generaba un ambiente perfecto de armonía.

- Iré por algo más de comida.- Le dijo ella mientras que se ponía de pie y se adentraba en los arbustos. Bankotsu simplemente asintió con la cabeza. El cansancio parecía consumirlo a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y los párpados le pesaban cada vez más. Aquel agotamiento finalmente lo estaba venciendo. Kagome lo observó desde lejos, sin duda alguna era el momento perfecto para su huida.

Caminó con cuidado por entre las hojas una vez más, tratando de orientarse. El paisaje no era nada reconocible para su memoria y las aldeas no parecían existir en aquellas cercanías. Luego de una ardua caminata y de sentir los pies totalmente entumecidos la joven miko decidió tomar un descanso. _"Genial, creo que después de todo los caminos son muy parecidos entre sí"_ Mentalizó Kagome quitándose el sudor de la frente.

Pero entonces pudo sentir como alguien tiraba de su pañoleta rojiza, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Un par de orbes azulinas la observaban enfurecidas directamente a los ojos. El muchacho de cabellos cobrizos se posicionó a milímetros de distancia, sostuvo a Banryuu con su otra mano y la acercó hacia el rostro de Kagome.

- Creo que aún no te ha quedado claro el concepto.- Le dijo sutilmente, casi en un susurro.

- Eres despreciable.- Le respondió casi como si escupiese sus palabras, con todo el remordimiento a causa de su fallida escapatoria.

- También tuve que recorrer el mismo tramo, no te quejes.- Le respondió mientras que ataba ambas manos de la muchacha con una soga.

- Vaya, un nuevo artefacto.- Le dijo mientras lo observaba amarrando sus brazos.

- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, vámonos ya antes de que te aniquile.- Le respondió tirando de la soga. Trazando un rumbo algo indeciso para ambos.

- Creí que íbamos hacia las montañas.-

- Olvida a las montañas.- Ambos se echaron a andar colinas arriba, mientras que el paisaje rocoso los iba abandonando a medida que avanzaban.

* * *

><p>La mente de Inuyasha permanecía inerte, cualquier tipo de comentario ajeno era bloqueado. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Kagome. Su poco ingenio y debilidad hacia Kikyo lo habían llevado a cometer una de las estupideces más grandes. Su promesa no significaría nada para ella en esos momentos, si es que pudiese sentir algo en aquellas circunstancias.<p>

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. No, seguramente Kagome se encontraba a salvo. Además Bankotsu les habló acerca de un recado, indudablemente fue enviado por Naraku. No podrían hacerle daño, seguramente la necesitarían para algo más importante. Pero las ansias se acrecentaban y atormentaban su mente.

- Puedes dormir un poco, mañana buscaremos a la señorita Kagome.- Trató de serenarlo Miroku al observar el rostro lleno de angustia y desconsuelo de Inuyasha. El monje se volvió hacia Sango.

- Crees que dormirá algo?-

- No lo sé, pero se lo tiene merecido. Estas cosas usualmente ocurren cuando Inuyasha deja descuidada a Kagome. Sé que nosotros tuvimos algo de culpa también, es solo que…- Pero Sango se silenció con algo de congoja.

- Es solo que hubiéramos podido evitarlo si Inuyasha estuviese con nosotros.- Finalizó el monje.

- Cuando se trata de Kikyo… jamás hay chance.-

* * *

><p>- Bien, ya vas a decirme a donde nos lleva todo esto?-<p>

Kagome jalaba insistentemente de la cuerda para llamar la atención del muchacho, no sentía los pies y el hambre comenzaba a ser una necesidad en aquellas instancias.

- Aquí está.- Oyó decir a Bankotsu al mismo tiempo en que esbozaba una mueca de serenidad. La joven miko alzó la cabeza y observó el paisaje delante de ella. Una pequeña aldea se alzaba por detrás de las colinas, con casitas tan pequeñas como la palma de su mano.

- Por qué vinimos hasta aquí? Acaso vas a robarle a estas personas?- Lo interrogó con molestia al no recibir respuesta alguna.

- Ya deja de estar molestando.-

Con tan solo varios metros más de caminata, Kagome pudo observar con detenimiento a las personas de aquel poblado. Ninguno de ellos se preguntaba si quiera quienes eran, ninguno hacía algún comentario al respecto. Incluso trató de hablarle cordialmente a uno de los aldeanos, pero este simplemente sonrió con retraimiento y agachó la cabeza.

- Qué le pasa a las personas aquí? Por qué nadie me contesta?-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, la verdad lo dejé hasta acá porque si no el capítulo iba a ser muy largo así que no se enojen jajaj. Me pone re contenta saber que se van agregando más lectores a medida que avanzo y les recuerdo que posteo aproximadamente un capitulo por semana! Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios :)<strong>

** Camila.**


	5. Capítulo V: La búsqueda del fragmento

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_La simpatía mueve dos cuerpos con una sola alma._

**Capítulo 5: La búsqueda del fragmento.**

- Disculpe por los malos modales señorita, aquí los habitantes viven con miedo y seguramente la han confundido con algún tipo de monstruo.- Le respondió un hombre de anciana edad con cabellos blancos. Bankotsu no pudo evitar soltar una risita y ella simplemente arqueó una ceja.

- Acaso luzco tan demacrada hoy?-

- Un ciempiés enloquecido está aterrorizando a nuestro pueblo hace varios días y ya no sabemos que hacer. Muchos de los habitantes tuvieron que irse, pero nosotros no tenemos a donde ir y vivimos con miedo.- Le informó el escuálido hombre con algo de tristeza en sus palabras. Kagome le dio las gracias al anciano y se volvió hacia Bankotsu inmediatamente.

- Por eso hemos venido hasta aquí? Ahora te dedicas a exterminar monstruos?- Pero él la silenció para continuar con su ruta, sin darle a tiempo a despedirse. Pero luego de varios pasos el muchacho se detuvo a un lado del bosque, soltó a Kagome y dejó reposar su cuerpo en varios arbustos. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Si haces el más mínimo intento de escapar le servirás de alimento al ciempiés.- Le advirtió el mercenario con disgusto.

- La verdad es que no comprendo a donde quieres llegar.-

- Estoy muy seguro de que aquel ciempiés posee uno de los fragmentos de la perla y no me iré sin obtenerlo.-

- Cómo lo sabes?-

- Tú te encargarás. Si ves que aquel monstruo lleva un fragmento consigo lo destruiré para quitárselo. Sino nos marchamos.- Le respondió con simpleza.

- Y dejaremos a estos aldeanos así?-

- No es mi molestia, cada quien debe lidiar con sus problemas.-

Pero la discusión no se prolongó ni un minuto más, los gritos desesperados de varios aldeanos que no habían llegado a tiempo para ocultarse se oían perfectamente. El monstruo era gigantesco, pero nada diferente de lo Kagome se hubiese imaginado. De hecho, habían derrotado a bestias mucho más fuerte que aquella. El animal daba movimientos irregulares en zig-zag y embestía todo a su paso.

- Allí está!- Vociferó ella mientras que dejaba atrás a Bankotsu y tomaba un arco y una de las flechas de uno de los aldeanos.

Rápidamente empuñó una de las flechas y sin más vueltas la arrojó hacia su objetivo. Pero el monstruo era demasiado rápido como para alcanzarlo y logró evadirla, trazando un nuevo rumbo hacia ella. Kagome ahogó un grito de desesperación justo antes del impacto final, pero Bankotsu arremetió contra ella dejándola fuera de peligro.

- Te dije que servirías de alimento si intentabas escapar.- Exclamó él observándola con desprecio. – Ahora dime, en donde está el fragmento?- La muchacha achicó la vista y observó un pequeño resplandor rosado incrustado en el interior del pecho del monstruo.

- Allí, en su pecho se aloja el fragmento.- Le respondió señalando la ubicación del pequeño trozo de la Perla Shikón.

El muchacho no perdió un segundo más y empuñó su alabarda para deshacerse del problema de una vez por todas. Kagome lo observó atónita, los movimientos que realizaba con su brazo eran de lo más ágiles que pudiera haber visto alguna vez. Incluso pudo jurar que dominaba a Banryuu muchísimo mejor de lo que Inuyasha dominaba a Colmillo de Acero. Claro, él estaba utilizando un fragmento para ayudarse pero las técnicas de combate eran pura y exclusivamente suyas. Fue entonces cuando él irrumpió en sus pensamientos con un gruñido.

- Ya acabaste? Tan rápido?- Le preguntó sorprendida

- Era solo basura, ya vámonos.- Amarró ambas manos de la muchacha una vez más y tiró de la soga para marcharse rápidamente. Ambos avanzaron varios metros más en silencio hasta llegar a una extensa ladera.

- Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que quieres de mí, y en donde está ese fragmento ahora?-

- Creo que es algo bastante evidente, me quedé con él.-

- Aún no me has respondido a la otra pregunta.- Bankotsu se apretó el puente de la nariz y tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Tú eres la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla y debes ayudarme a recolectar todos los faltantes.- Kagome frunció el ceño algo aturdida, realmente creían que ella trabajaría para alguien como lo era Naraku? Sin duda alguna prefería morir.

- Eso justifica por todo lo que hemos pasado, pero realmente crees que aceptaré?- Se defendió ella deteniéndose en medio del camino.

- No tienes otra opción.-

- Y que hay si me niego? Porque estoy firmemente decidida a hacerlo.- El muchacho apretó los dientes con disgusto y la observó con el rostro lleno de rabia.

- Entonces mi Banryuu se encargará de ti. Porque aunque no lo creas, tengo el privilegio de hacerlo si no cooperas.-

- Entonces hazlo, me quedaré satisfecha de no contribuir con alguien como tú o Naraku.- Kagome estaba decidida a pelear hasta la última fracción de segundo por sus ideales y no lograrían vender sus pensamientos por nada en el mundo. La mirada enérgica llena de rabia de Bankotsu no parecía funcionar de mucho contra su voluntad.

La muchacha se abalanzó sobre él para evitar que guardara el fragmento dentro de su traje y en un santiamén logró arrebatárselo, pero sin deducirlo previamente, en aquel esfuerzo ambos cayeron rodando colina abajo. Kagome luchaba desesperadamente contra su voluntad para desamarrar las sogas. Cuando lograron tocar la superficie plana y dejar de rodar se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo yacía inmóvil a causa del peso que ejercía el cuerpo de Bankotsu, quien había caído sobre ella. Ahora él la sostenía con ambos brazos mientras que zamarreaba su cuerpo enérgicamente maldiciéndola de todas las maneras existentes, casi escupiendo sus palabras.

- Estoy cansado de tus juegos miko, entrégame ese fragmento en este instante o te cortaré el cuello-

- Dime con que lo harás, con tus manos?- Le dijo mientras que trataba de zafarse al observar que claramente no traía consigo su alabarda. Pero él sostuvo su cuello con ambas manos y Kagome se silenció en aquel instante.

- Siempre crees tener la última palabra, pero jamás te fijas en los pequeños detalles. Verdad?- El joven mercenario presionaba con fuerza sus dedos contra el delicado cuello de la muchacha, quien hacía el inútil esfuerzo por liberarse, y antes de resignar todas sus fuerzas jaló del traje del muchacho para acercarlo a su oído.

- Una vez más venderás tu alma, y de eso no vas a poder liberarte jamás. Eres un traidor.-

- Cómo me llamaste?- Bankotsu aflojó su agarre en ese mismo momento y agudizó sus oídos mientras que Kagome tosía en busca de aire.

- Tus estupideces le costaron la segunda vida a tus amigos, te quedaste sin nada a causa de Naraku y aun así trabajas para él?- A pesar de hacerlo para salvar su vida, las palabras de la muchacha eran ciertas y tal vez algo llegadoras para él.

- Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Jamás le sería desleal a ninguno de mis camaradas y mucho menos tratándose de Naraku!-

- Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? Solo eres una marioneta para Naraku, que crees que hará cuando le entregues los fragmentos que recolectaste con mi ayuda? O realmente creíste que lograrías vencerlo con esos miserables trozos de la perla? Déjame recordarte que él tiene el resto.-

El rostro del mercenario había cambiado por completo, las reflexiones eran continuas en su cabeza y ahora resonaban más que nunca. Definitivamente las cosas serían así, él había caído como un estúpido y si no detenía las cosas ahora iba a estar en serios problemas. Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente se trataba de alguna especie de engaño de aquella niña, después de todo no tenía porqué creerle.

* * *

><p>- Lo huelo, Kagome estuvo aquí sin duda alguna. Su aroma está impregnado en toda esta cueva.- Inuyasha olfateaba el aire, las rocas e incluso el suelo como si fuese una especie de perro de caza en busca de su presa.<p>

Sango, Miroku y Shippo corrían detrás de él como de costumbre. El joven mitad bestia estaba desesperado por encontrarla y disculparse con ella. Se sentía estúpido y culpable al haberla descuidado así.

- Vamos, ya deja de lamentarte, recuerda que si Naraku la necesita no le hará daño.- Trató de reanimarlo Miroku mientras que dejaba reposar su cuerpo sobre una roca.

Luego de varios minutos más, continuaron su marcha en busca de nuevas noticias. El sendero que envolvía su aroma era confuso y trazaba un camino algo extraño, de vez en cuando debían detenerse ya que el aroma era perdido de vista.

- Dime Inuyasha, que harás cuando encuentres a la Señorita Kagome?- el hanyou frunció el ceño.

- Creo que eso es algo bastante predecible, yo…-

- Me refiero a los lazos que tienes con ella, sabes perfectamente que no son vínculos amistosos. Y esta vez tendrás que escoger por una de ellas.-

- No tengo tiempo para hablar de tonterías Miroku, déjate de perder el tiempo en eso.-

Pero la realidad en la mente del muchacho era otra historia y era perfectamente reconocible. Su cabeza trataba de evitar ese asunto, el solo echo de pensarlo lo hacía estremecerse. Qué pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que no sabría que hacer cuando volviese a ver a Kagome a los ojos! Luego de haber amado durante toda una vida a mujer era más que entendible que se le hiciera difícil darle espacio a alguien más. Pero los vínculos que había forjado con aquella joven del futuro eran algo más especiales.

* * *

><p>- De verdad pretendiste que iba a creerte? Por favor miko, ya deja de ser tan ingenua.- Le aclaró mientras que cortaba camino con su alabarda delante de los hierbajos.<p>

- Aun así no voy a ayudarte, además… aquellas palabras eran muy ciertas.- Le respondió firmemente con la cabeza agachada.

- Estuviste a punto de desfallecer en mis manos y te atreves a desafiarme?-

- No sabes como tratar a las mujeres, es lo único que podría reconocer.- Bankotsu se volvió y la atrajo hacia él tirando de la cuerda con la que estaba amarrada.

- Crees que eso es maltrato? Creo que aún no me conoces, en especial cuando se trata de mujeres.- Las palabras del muchacho la dejaron petrificada, su mente no quiso ir más lejos con aquella confesión y decidió acallar su maldita boca.

La caminata no se extendió durante mucho tiempo más con la caída de la noche, por lo que se vieron obligados a acampar nuevamente. Con la ayuda de algunas ramas Bankotsu logró improvisar una minúscula fogata mientras que Kagome trataba de deshacerse de aquella insufrible soga a la que estaban amarradas sus manos.

- Qué estás haciendo?-

- No voy a dormir con las manos atadas.- Le aseguró con un gesto desconfiado en su rostro.

- Cierto, lo olvidaba. La frase del maltrato.- Le dijo mientras que soltaba una minúscula risita luego de recordar sus palabras acerca del trato hacia las mujeres.

Se acercó a ella y se deshizo de las ataduras en sus muñecas, a diferencia de las suyas, Kagome tenía las manos suaves y delicadas como la seda. Era extraño sentir aquella sensación, aquellas manos contrastaban de una manera muy diferente con las suyas, las cuales se encontraban ásperas a causa del usual manejo de su alabarda. Se volvió hacia ella, estaba observándolo fijamente, sus ojos color cafés tenían algo inusual a cualquier otro tipo de mirada. Estaban llenos de valentía y sinceridad, pero también de desconfianza. Como si el miedo se alojase en ellos.

- Qué estas viendo?- El sacudió la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

- No intentes nada, estaré vigilando por si pretendes escapar.- Le advirtió mientras que se dejaba caer sobre la copa de un árbol. A medida que el tiempo transcurría el cansancio iba ganándoles a ambos y sin previo aviso el sueño los envolvió.

* * *

><p>- Responda anciano, no tenemos tiempo de sobra!- Inuyasha sacudía una y otra vez las ropas del hombre como si se tratase de un saco de pulgas, pero Sango lo detuvo al instante.<p>

- Deja de desquitarte con este pobre hombre y aguarda a que responda!.- Lo regañó ella mientras que el hanyou se disculpaba.

- Hemos visto a un muchacho que llevaba un arma gigantesca y traía consigo a una mujer. De hecho él nos salvó del monstruo que atormentaba a nuestro pueblo!- El joven de cabellos plateados frunció el ceño con desentendimiento.

- Bankotsu salvándolos de un monstruo? Esto no tiene sentido.-

- Tal vez tenía uno de los fragmentos de la perla.- Intervino el monje Miroku adentrándose en sus pensamientos.

- Un fragmento de Shikón?-

- Tal vez eso es lo que quiera Naraku, tal vez la señorita Kagome solo es una ruta fácil para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla.- Las cosas comenzaban a encajar en la mente del monje y también en la de los demás.

- La Perla Shikón dices? Ahora que lo pienso, ambos se marcharon con un pequeño trozo rosado que estaba en el interior de la bestia. Acaso eso era parte de la perla? -

- Así es, ahora díganos en que dirección se fue aquel mercenario?- Prosiguió Inuyasha de mala gana con la paciencia agotada.

- Se fueron por allí, la última vez que los ví se adentraron en el bosque.- El hombre de cabellos blancos señaló en dirección al bosque y los muchachos prosiguieron con su búsqueda luego de agradecerle.

- Miroku, como es que estás tan seguro de eso? Me refiero a que Kagome les servirá para recolectar los fragmentos.-

- Bien, es la única opción factible luego de lo que nos dijo aquel hombre. No creo que Bankotsu haya encontrado aquel fragmento de casualidad.- Le respondió al pequeño Zorrito.

- Lo único que necesitamos saber ahora es hacia donde se dirigen.-

* * *

><p>- Es demasiado viaje, hacia donde vamos ahora?-<p>

- No molestes.-

- Estamos caminando desde la mañana. Ni siquiera me dejaste ir por algo para comer. Además esta cuerda está empezando a darme picazón.- Las quejas insistentes de Kagome eran cada vez más frecuentes.

- Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que te dejé ir por comida? Amarraré esa cuerda cuantas veces sea necesario para no dejarte ir.-

Bankotsu había recibido noticias de los insectos de Naraku durante la mañana, ya que un monstruo con forma humana se había apoderado de uno de los fragmentos. Pero nada era certero y por esa razón debían ir de inmediato. Finalmente se aproximaban hacia allí y la energía maligna podía percibirse en el ambiente.

- Siento la presencia de un fragmento.- Las palabras de Kagome fueron más un instinto que un pensamiento y luego de expulsarlas se cubrió la boca arrepentida.

- Bien, me gusta que cooperes.- Le respondió el muchacho mientras que se aproximaba hacia el corazón del bosque.

Un muchacho de cabellos ennegrecidos y una mirada oscura se alimentaba de varios monstruos provenientes de la región. A un lado de su cuerpo, en su mano izquierda sostenía una lanza gigantesca. La mirada del mercenario dio un giro inesperado y sus labios se curvaron en un tono de regocijo. El joven se volvió hacia ellos con disgusto y los estudió de pies a cabeza. Descendió de un salto y observó a Bankotsu con desdén.

- Tú debes ser el monstruo que posee un fragmento de la perla, no es así?-

- Mi nombre es Ashihei, el demonio de los vientos, que es lo que quieres?- Lo interrogó el muchacho apuntándole con su lanza.

- Quiero que me entregues ese fragmento que llevas contigo por las buenas, o de lo contrario tendré que deshacerme de ti.- El joven soltó una risita y observó de reojo al mercenario.

- Vaya, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para el almuerzo. Creo que me gustaría ver tu intento.-

Sin decir más ambos empuñaron sus armas y el duelo mortal se desató en ese mismo instante. Kagome se hizo a un lado observando los movimientos del muchacho, quien se balanceaba con total seguridad, como si su cuerpo fuese una pluma. Sus pies se elevaron del suelo con una ráfaga de viento y le permitieron mayor habilidad en la pelea. Aquella movilidad tan ligera se asemejaba con la de Hiten, uno de los hermanos relámpago. Pero Ashihei no utilizaba ningún truco para mantenerse en el aire, su naturaleza le permitía volar como le plazca.

- Ya deja de estar jugando!- Bankotsu arremetió molesto contra él con todas sus fuerzas, observando como el muchacho esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes.

- Que sucede, voy demasiado rápido para ti?-

El joven mercenario hundió su alabarda en el suelo para impulsarse y saltar por encima de su cabeza, asestándole un potente golpe con su puño.

- Descuida, creo que estoy alcanzándote.- Más bien todo aquello parecía una batalla campal por dignidad. El joven de larga trenza se volvió hacia Kagome observando como desaparecía entre los arbustos.

- Maldita niña.-

Ashihei corría velozmente detrás suyo, la meta de aquel contrincante sin duda alguna era dejarlo fuera de combate lentamente. Aguardar a que sus energías se agoten y atacar sin más remedio. Bankotsu golpeó una vez más al joven y aprovechó la oportunidad para ir por su alabarda, pero éste ya se había recuperado y justo antes de que el mercenario lograse poner una mano encima de su espada embistió contra el. Colocó uno de sus pies en su cuello y observó con gratitud el espectáculo.

- Vaya, pero si tú también posees uno de los fragmentos de la perla. Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte. Después de todo creo que esa insignificante arma no te sirvió de mucho.- Ashihei extendió su brazo hacia el cuello de Bankotsu y luego todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Una flecha que despedía un resplandor rosado se incrustó en el brazo derecho del demonio, quien observaba horrorizado la escena. Kagome permanecía de pie observando al sujeto, luego de tantos esfuerzos por liberarse logró ir en busca de su arco.

-Bankotsu! Aquel muchacho tiene un fragmento de la perla en su cuello!- Vociferó ella. En ese mismo instante el muchacho tomó su alabarda y se puso de pie.

- Te demostraré lo que puede hacer mi Banryuu!- Una cortina de rocas se elevó junto con el ataque de aquella invencible arma y lo único que quedó de aquel demonio fue el diminuto fragmento que se desprendió de su cuello. El joven tomó una bocanada de aire exhausto y se volvió hacia la sacerdotisa.

- Creíste que iba a escapar?-

- Como toda una cobarde.- Le aseguró él mientras que amarraba una vez más la soga alrededor de sus muñecas. – Pero sabes, eres una mujer bastante valiente…. Y orgullosa.-

- A qué te refieres con orgullosa? Yo no soy la que está alardeando todo el tiempo!- Las discusiones entre ambos parecían generarse siempre, pero lo que realmente estaba surgiendo era una simpatía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este capítulo se me hizo un poco más largo pero era necesario, que tal les pareció? La verdad es que espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos la semana que viene con el próximo para saber que va a ser de estos dos (:<strong>


	6. Capítulo VI: La lealtad

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_Es difícil dar una definición de la lealtad, pero quizás nos acercaremos a ella si la llamamos el sentimiento que nos guía en presencia de una obligación no definida._

**Capítulo 6: La lealtad.**

- Responda anciano, no tenemos tiempo de sobra!- Inuyasha sacudía una y otra vez las ropas del hombre como si se tratase de un saco de pulgas, pero Sango lo detuvo al instante.

- Deja de desquitarte con este pobre hombre y aguarda a que responda!.- Lo regañó ella mientras que el hanyou se disculpaba.

- Hemos visto a un muchacho que llevaba un arma gigantesca y traía consigo a una mujer. De hecho él nos salvó del monstruo que atormentaba a nuestro pueblo!- El joven de cabellos plateados frunció el ceño con desentendimiento.

- Bankotsu salvándolos de un monstruo? Esto no tiene sentido.-

- Tal vez tenía uno de los fragmentos de la perla.- Intervino el monje Miroku adentrándose en sus pensamientos.

- Un fragmento de Shikón?-

- Tal vez eso es lo que quiera Naraku, tal vez la señorita Kagome solo es una ruta fácil para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla.- Las cosas comenzaban a encajar en la mente del monje y también en la de los demás.

- La Perla Shikón dices? Ahora que lo pienso, ambos se marcharon con un pequeño trozo rosado que estaba en el interior de la bestia. Acaso eso era parte de la perla? -

- Así es, ahora díganos en que dirección se fue aquel mercenario?- Prosiguió Inuyasha de mala gana con la paciencia agotada.

- Se fueron por allí, la última vez que los ví se adentraron en el bosque.- El hombre de cabellos blancos señaló en dirección al bosque y los muchachos prosiguieron con su búsqueda luego de agradecerle.

- Miroku, como es que estás tan seguro de eso? Me refiero a que Kagome les servirá para recolectar los fragmentos.-

- Bien, es la única opción factible luego de lo que nos dijo aquel hombre. No creo que Bankotsu haya encontrado aquel fragmento de casualidad.- Le respondió al pequeño Zorrito.

- Lo único que necesitamos saber ahora es hacia donde se dirigen.-

* * *

><p>- Bien, esto está comenzando a incomodarme, por qué insistes en hacerlo? Acaso no te das cuenta?-<p>

- Ya te lo dije, no me interesa recibir órdenes. Creo que estoy bastante agradecido por haber vuelto a la vida.- Las palabras de Bankotsu eran poco alentadoras para Kagome, quien estudiaba su rostro con antipatía.

- Puede que logres esquivar una lanza y seas el mejor de los combatientes, pero no lograrás esquivar un puñal oculto. Es solo una advertencia, para que lo veas venir.-

El joven mercenario jaló de la soga para reafirmar el paso y continuar con la caminata, su mente estaba en un estado vegetativo por completo. Los pensamientos y reflexiones jamás llegaban a ser analizados del todo y eso era algo que lo incomodaba muchísimo. Pero el cansancio luego de la batalla era algo que iba a vencerlo en cualquier instante y sin duda alguna debía tomar un respiro en el día.

Cuando la noche hubo caído ambos jóvenes se decidieron por acampar cerca de un pequeño arroyo. Kagome no mostraba expresión alguna y la cena fue de lo más silenciosa, lo que lo incomodó bastante. No es que quisiese oír una vez más aquellos insufribles quejidos, pero aquella joven tenía una mirada penetrante y fuera de lo común, indiferente, pero extraña.

- Está bien, creo que perderé la compostura. Por qué has estado observándome de esa manera?- Pero la muchacha no emitía sonido alguno y simplemente degustaba el pescado asado.

- Ya estoy colmado de todo esto, es por que no decidí molestarme en creer la sarta de mentiras que me dijiste acerca de Naraku?-

- Por qué te mentiría? Acaso eso me beneficiaría a mí?- Le respondió con indiferencia.

- Es lo más seguro, y tal vez no quieras decírmelo.-

- Bien.- Pero su respuesta tajante fue aún una molestia más grande para él. Bankotsu jaló de su pañoleta rojiza y se aproximó hacia ella con efusividad.

La joven miko estudió la escena y observó la mirada llena de ira del muchacho, pero podía ver algo más, ella siempre podía ver algo más allá de aquella rabia reprimida. En sus ojos, por primera vez vio reflejados al miedo y a la tristeza. Tal vez la tristeza por encontrarse completamente solo y devastado, volviendo a requerir de la necesidad de alguien para lograr subsistir. La tristeza de vivir la misma vida que llevaba antes de su muerte, y el miedo a la verdad en sus palabras. El miedo a haber cometido un error grave y haberse aliado de quien lo llevaría a su propia destrucción.

Pero lo único que él deseaba reflejar delante de Kagome era su ira reprimida, aquel sentimiento insignificante que no lo dejaba en paz. Pero ella podía ver claramente sus verdaderos sentimientos y manifestaciones dentro de su alma y su ser no pudo evitar entristecerse.

- Siempre utilizas el miedo para manipular a tus adversarios, pero esto va más allá de eso. Tú y yo sabemos a lo que realmente le temes y aun así estas evitándolo. Solo eres un niño malcriado y arrogante.- Le respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos, colmada de tanta agresividad e insensatez de parte suya.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse extraño ante tal reacción, ella no estaba rogando por su vida ni suplicando por su libertad, sino por la de él. Se alejó lentamente y se recostó en el suelo firme dándole la espalda. En aquellas ocasiones lamentó no tener el ingenio de Renkotsu y recordó aquella vez en la que su hermano lo cuestionó acerca de Naraku. Por qué los había resucitado? Si Naraku quería recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, por qué dejarlo a él con vida? Las piezas de aquel rompecabezas sin fin continuaban uniéndose y las cosas tomaban forma de lo que realmente eran. La traición era un reconocible acto que sin duda alguna desataría aquel ser contra él.

- Demonios, como pude ser tan estúpido.- Se dijo a sí mismo con indignación. Su mente se encontraba en desequilibrio y cientos de pensamientos la inundaban en aquellos cruciales momentos.

Cuando la mañana se presentó al día siguiente, las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado. Kagome se restregó los ojos con somnolencia, le había sido difícil conciliar el sueño. Las ramas con las que alguna vez se encendió la fogata ahora estaban consumidas y chamuscadas a causa del calor. Bankotsu permanecía aún recostado en el suelo y sus ojos parecían estar cerrados desde la noche anterior. Ella se acercó para observarlo más de cerca y comprobar que estuviese dormido, pero el joven entreabrió uno de sus ojos y la observó con desprecio.

- Qué estás haciendo?- El corazón de Kagome le dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante tal respuesta.

- Solo quería saber si habías despertado.-

- Sí, de hecho me gusta estar despierto pero con los ojos cerrados casi siempre.-

- No quise despertarte, lo siento. Es solo que por lo general estás despierto antes que yo.- Pero a pesar de aquel comentario, Kagome mantenía aquel tono abrumador en sus frases. Al igual que la noche anterior.

- No es necesario, puedes irte.- Los ojos de la miko se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- De qué estás hablando?-

- Quiero que te vayas, ya que puede que tengas razón con respecto a lo de Naraku. Y si es así me encargaré de él.- Le respondió mientras que se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas de combate. Kagome se quedó paralizada por unos instantes. Seguramente él había recapacitado acerca de los hechos después de todo.

- Pero como vas a…-

- No me escuchaste? Desaparece de mi vista, regresa con tus amigos. Esfúmate.- Aquel cinismo en sus palabras la hizo enfurecer aún más. Era de esperarse que jamás recibiría un simple "gracias" como respuesta de parte suya y el orgullo en su personalidad era indestructible.

- Bien, por supuesto que me marcho. Eres un idiota!-

Kagome se encaminó rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto observándolo de reojo. Pero una sensación de tristeza embargó sus pensamientos y su alma. La vida de Bankotsu le traía una nostalgia incurable, moriría por segunda vez y jamás había aprendido algo más que la lealtad hacia sus camaradas. _"Aunque sea por unos instantes lograste entablar un vínculo con él, al verlo sufriendo como cualquier otro ser humano no te atreviste a volver a hacerle daño"_ Los vocablos de Kikyo se hicieron presentes entonces y Kagome sintió una opresión gigantesca en el pecho. A qué clase de vínculo se refería exactamente? Las cosas estaban demasiado confusas. Sus sentidos asociaban algo totalmente paralelo, dejar allí a Bankotsu para salvar su vida sería lo mismo que observarlo morir lentamente o no haber sanado sus heridas jamás aquella vez.

Mostrar un interés genuino en los demás no sólo significaba un acto de bondad para ella, sino que también podía crear lealtad. Por más raro que sonara, las cosas dentro de la cabeza de Kagome funcionaban así y abandonar de esa manera a alguien a quien ya había salvado una vez sería un acto de deslealtad muy definido. Sin más preámbulos se volvió sobre sus talones y se arrodilló a un lado del mercenario, quien se sobresaltó sorprendido.

* * *

><p>Las puertas de entrada se encontraban herméticamente cerradas, por ninguna de ellas podía filtrarse siquiera un insecto. Dentro de aquel lúgubre castillo la luz del sol no penetraba nunca y los cinco sentidos de cualquier ser humano se perderían al instante si llegasen a recibir contacto con aquel abominable lugar. El silencio invadía las innumerables habitaciones y el sonido provenía únicamente del sótano.<p>

Naraku regeneraba su cuerpo y lo fortalecía lentamente con la ayuda de su metamorfosis. A pesar de tratarse de un ser muy poderoso, sus energías tenían un límite y en aquella ocasión las había agotado por completo. Kanna sostenía un pequeño espejo blancuzco con ambas manos mientras que dentro de él se filtraba la imagen que el villano deseaba observar.

Una exterminadora, un hanyou, un monje y dos animales mágicos corrían con todas sus fuerzas a través del bosque, posiblemente en busca de aquella joven sacerdotisa que había sido secuestrada por su lacayo.

- Debo aceptar que esta pequeña distracción del secuestro funcionó bastante para ayudar a reponerme.- Se dijo a sí mismo satisfecho.

- Hasta cuando más vas a mantener a ese muchacho? Me refiero a que en algún momento abrirá los ojos.- Kágura lo observaba desde un punto lejano con su abanico extendido cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

- Cuando llegue el momento simplemente me desharé de él. De todas maneras iba a arrebatarle aquel fragmento.-

- Vaya, si que eres tajante. Es una lástima que utilice de una manera tan incorrecta a su cabeza.- Se burló el espíritu de los vientos refiriéndose al mercenario. Naraku se volvió hacia el espejo.

- Por ahora necesito que los entretengas, no pueden continuar avanzando tan rápido. A este paso posiblemente alcancen a Kagome y Bankotsu.-

* * *

><p>- Ya estamos muy cerca, si continuamos durante unos minutos más probablemente encontremos a ese bastardo.- Inuyasha corría desesperadamente encabezando al grupo mientras que Miroku jadeaba con cansancio en busca de aire.<p>

- Por lo menos él pone algo de entusiasmo, creo que necesito de más entrenamiento espiritual.-

Pero delante de ellos una nube de humo se alzó cubriendo todo a su paso y varias cuchillas en forma circular danzaron por encima de sus cabezas.

- Es Kágura!- Vociferó el pequeño Shippo cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Kágura, que es lo que quieres ahora? No tenemos tiempo para juegos!- Inuyasha desenfundó su gigantesca espada observando como los labios del espíritu se curvaban.

- No puedo permitirles el paso, de otra manera… afectaría los planes de Naraku.- Le respondió mientras que dejaba escapar múltiples ataques meciendo su abanico.

- Maldición, solo estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia!- Una batalla sin fin se desató en aquel momento y los integrantes del grupo embestían con todo a Kágura para finalizar de una vez portodas con las molestias que ocasionaba.

* * *

><p>- Que haces aquí? Creo que fui bastante claro.- No eran las misma palabras llenas de energía y violencia con las que se había dirigido a ella alguna vez, estas eran palabras de indiferencia.<p>

- Yo no quiero seguir tu ejemplo.-

- Ya tienes dos razones para marcharte, me encargaré de Naraku yo solo. Ya no hace falta que interfieras.- Le respondió tajante.

- Aunque mis terminologías sean diferentes, dejarte aquí sería como un acto de deslealtad y por más que quiera no puedo permitirlo.-

- Qué harás con tu grupo?- Pero esa no era una pregunta que Kagome supiese responder con exactitud, de hecho ni ella misma sabía porque le estaba dando la espalda a aquellos seres queridos. Pero luego recordó las relaciones entre ambos bandos, jamás lo aceptarían.

- Ellos no van a quererte con nosotros y tú no podrás solo por más fuerte que seas.-

- Eres una molestia, lo sabías?- Kagome asintió con la cabeza y él simplemente curvó sus labios ante aquel gesto. Cargó a Banryuu en su hombro y se puso de pie para continuar la marcha junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me quedó medio corto, espero sepan disculparme y a pesar de todo, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice para escribirlo! La verdad es que me gustó como me quedó este cap :D nos vemos la semana que viene y gracias por dejar los reviews<strong>** No dejen de comentar!**


	7. Capítulo VII: Celos

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor_

**Capítulo 7: Celos**

Kagome avanzaba a tientas en la oscuridad del bosque, la humedad en el ambiente le ondulaba ligeramente los cabellos que interferían constantemente en sus ojos y no la dejaban ver con claridad. Bankotsu caminaba delante de ella como si conociese aquel lugar como la palma de su mano, de vez en cuando debía deshacerse de varios yuyos molestos que se le venían encima, pero era solo cuestión de unos instantes. La joven miko bufaba a causa de las molestias, aquel lugar se le había hecho detestable. Lo único que hacían últimamente era caminar en el bosque.

En un pequeño tramo de la caminata ambos dieron con un desfiladero de rocas repletas de musgo resbaladizo y varios hierbajos que se desprendían de ellas.

- Ya deja de quejarte tanto, al otro lado hay una aldea en donde podremos descansar.- Se adelantó el joven mercenario antes de que Kagome llegase a realizar algún comentario molesto.

Los dos treparon al mismo tiempo, con Bankotsu adelante para guiar el camino. La subida fue más escandalosa de lo pensado, ya que había que tener el sumo cuidado al momento de reafirmar los pies en una plataforma firme. Luego de varios minutos fue cosa del pasado y ahora la joven miko tomaba el último respiro para terminar de escalar. Pero al afirmarse en las rocas sus pies dieron un violento resbalón hacia atrás y sintió como si su corazón dejase de emitir sonido alguno.

Como un acto reflejo, Bankotsu jaló de su pañoleta rojiza en ese instante y la estrechó en sus brazos totalmente empalidecido. El aliento de Kagome ahora se recomponía y desde aquella posición pudo sentir los acelerados latidos del joven, que ahora la observaba tratando de calmar sus nervios.

- Lo siento, al parecer tengo dos pies izquierdos.- Le dijo al mismo tiempo en que se separaba de él con el rostro enrojecido.

- Ten más cuidado, no siempre estaré para salvarte el pellejo.- Trató de endurecer sus palabras con un toque de cinismo. Ella se quedó perpleja en sus pensamientos y simplemente soltó una risita.

Aquel muchacho era más duro de entender que cualquier otra persona a la que haya conocido, a nadie podía engañar con aquella expresión de pánico que había postrado en su rostro minutos antes. Incluso ella había logrado sentir su miedo al oír los latidos alocados en su pecho. Pero no hizo ningún otro comentario a causa de la falta de humor y juntos se encaminaron hacia la aldea que los esperaba allí.

* * *

><p>- Espero que hayas cumplido con tu labor Kagura.- Las palabras se asentaron en los labios del Naraku con rudeza, molesto ante el regreso tan espontáneo de la mujer que manipulaba los vientos.<p>

- Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, si continuaba de esa manera podría haber muerto. Inuyasha se veía muy molesto.-

- No podemos permitir que Inuyasha se aproxime más a ellos, no hasta que recolecten todos los fragmentos restantes.- El hanyou tomó varios trozos de la perla y se los entregó a ella. – Revive a los monstruos necesarios para retrasar su búsqueda.- Kagura asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de la habitación.

* * *

><p>La fogata estaba a punto de consumirse en la oscuridad, mientras que Sango, Shippo y Kirara descansaban plácidamente, el joven monje e Inuyasha permanecían sentados uno en frente del otro. El día no había sido muy bueno con ellos y a causa de aquel ataque sorpresa de Kagura su tiempo de búsqueda debía alargarse aún más.<p>

- Cuánto tiempo más crees que dure todo esto?-

- De qué estas hablando?- Se volvió el hanyou sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería Miroku con aquellas palabras.

- Me refiero a Bankotsu, en algún momento él logrará recapacitar las cosas y tomará sus propias decisiones una vez que obtenga los fragmentos gracias a la señorita Kagome.-

- No seas tan incrédulo Miroku, aquel humano arrogante jamás se atrevería a tomar una decisión por su cuenta. Recuerda que el mismo mencionó que no le importaba en lo más mínimo recibir órdenes de alguien como Naraku.- Le respondió el joven de cabellos plateados con un profundo pesar. – Aquella vez, luego de que logró escapar en el monte de las ánimas… Bankotsu no parecía haber recapacitado acerca de su renacimiento.-

- Pero recuerda que ahora la señorita Kagome se encuentra a su lado, y estoy seguro de que ella tratará de hacer el esfuerzo por convencerlo.- Inuyasha se había olvidado de aquel insignificante pero a la vez importantísimo dato. Si había alguien capaz de llegar a los corazones de las personas esa era Kagome. Pero sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, el solo hecho de pensar en aquella opción le ponía los nervios de punta.

- No quiero que Kagome se involucre con él. Ni siquiera en sus ideologías. Creo que prefiero las cosas como están y que reciba una paliza de mi parte.- De hecho aquella misma frase lo hacía enfurecer, sin duda alguna Inuyasha optaba claramente por la opción del ataque sin darse idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Los alimentos reposaban sobre una bandeja rectangular, el lugar allí era algo pequeño. La habitación que les había proporcionado aquella pareja de ancianos no era de lo más acogedora que digamos, pero nada insufrible. Además fueron los primeros en dejar que se hospedasen allí.<p>

- Está segura? Me siento algo descortés al cenar en una habitación aparte.-

- Descuida, estoy segura de que ustedes necesitan privacidad. Además no es ninguna molestia.- Suavizó la anciana observando a la joven miko con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias algo confundida.

- Que amable! Aunque no sé que quiso decir exactamente con lo de privacidad.- Acotó la muchacha mientras que le daba un bocado al bollo de arroz que tenía en sus manos.

- Creo que es algo bastante entendible, la anciana creyó que nosotros somos pareja.- Le respondió él saboreando su comida.

Kagome no pudo evitar atragantarse, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual los había instalado en una misma habitación, y de hecho con una sola litera para ambos. Ella sacudió la cabeza con indignación y se puso de pie dispuesta a reclamar por aquel pequeño detalle a la señora Megumi. Pero en donde estaban sus modales entonces? Había sido suficiente molestia el haber pedido prestada una habitación, sin mencionar que la casa era muy pequeña y apenas tenían ese dormitorio extra.

Se volvió hacia Bankotsu, el muchacho estaba recostado, recargando la cabeza sobre sus brazos con una leve impresión de serenidad. Aunque le pareciera algo extraño, era una de las primeras veces en que la joven lo veía tranquilo. Las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín estaban abiertas y Kagome pudo observar desde allí la tranquilidad de la noche. Se depositó a su lado y dejó que la fresca brisa meciera sus cabellos.

- Qué harás cuando todo esto llegue a su fin?- El joven abrió los ojos con un profundo pesar y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Por qué eres tan molesta? La verdad es que no lo sé. No sé tampoco que haré el día de mañana!- Aquellas actitudes tan infantiles de parte de él eran las que más le fastidiaban a Kagome.

- Estoy harta de tu indiferencia! Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es tratarme como a un ser inexistente y haces que parezca que no te importa en lo absoluto. Yo sentí realmente tu desesperación sabes? Sé que te alteraste mucho cuando estuve a punto de caer. Ya deja de hacerte el duro conmigo. - El joven mercenario se reacomodó para estar a su altura y soltó una risita.

- Crees que de verdad necesito de tu compañía?- Kagome abrió los ojos perpleja y lo observó tratando de suavizarse. Su rostro reflejaba aquella soledad de siempre y además un remordimiento indiscutible.

- Todos necesitamos de compañía, la soledad es una etapa difícil para cualquier persona que haya estado acompañada en algún momento. La verdad es que a pesar de que tu semblante sea el de un mercenario, un aliado de Naraku, decidí ayudarte porque sentí mucha tristeza y soledad en tu corazón.-

El muchacho se quedó embelesado con sus palabras, sintió como si ella se hubiese adentrado en su alma y la hubiese examinado arduamente. Jamás en su vida había oído a alguien hablarle de esa manera, mucho menos a una mujer. De hecho, ella parecía conocerlo aún más de lo que lo conocían sus camaradas. Bankotsu sintió una calidez agradable en su pecho y sus labios se curvaron levemente. Se volvió hacia ella con tranquilidad, ahora sus mejillas estaban totalmente acaloradas, a pesar de su firme discurso, su timidez podía diferenciarse a simple vista.

- Creo... que es fiebre. Descuida.- Acotó ella tratando de quitarse su mirada de encima. Pero el muchacho colocó sus dedos sobre la frente de la joven miko y luego sobre su mejilla.

- No es cierto.- Le respondió con una tenue sonrisa.

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Por cierto, en donde dormirás?- Le preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras que se adentraba en las sábanas.

- Justo aquí.- Le respondió dejando reposar su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta corrediza.

* * *

><p>El sol se filtraba a través de la pequeña abertura que tenía la puerta corrediza. Kagome abrió los ojos con cuidado, tratando de adaptarlos a la luz proveniente de afuera. Se frotó el rostro en señal de somnolencia y se puso de pie luego de acomodar las sábanas de su litera. Ni la señora Megumi ni su esposo se encontraban en la choza, y al parecer tampoco Bankotsu.<p>

La joven miko se colocó los zapatos y se encaminó hacia afuera. El muchacho de larga trenza se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa asestando golpes al aire con su alabarda. Se veía exhausto y totalmente agotado, pero la conmoción por la lucha parecía tener control en él. Definitivamente disfrutaba a pleno de sus entrenamientos, y sin duda alguna de sus batallas. Kagome lo observó detenidamente adentrándose en sus más retorcidos pensamientos.

- Cómo sería la rencarnación de Bankotsu en mi época? Acaso sería así de apasionado a los disturbios?- El comentario no pudo evitar interesarla y cientos de pensamientos embargaron su mente.

- Creo que ese no es el lugar más seguro para quedarte en medio de un entrenamiento.- La regañó él mientras que la observaba de reojo. Kagome frunció el ceño.

- Qué clase de lugar es este para entrenar? No crees que toda la vivienda corre peligro?- Lo interrogó amargada dejando reposar su cuerpo sobre el césped. Él tomó una bocanada de aire y enterró su alabarda en el suelo.

- Bien, ya basta. Tengo hambre.-

- En donde están la señora Megumi y su esposo?- Acotó ella con el ceño fruncido mientras que observaba de reojo al mercenario.

- Aún desconfías de mi bondad?- Ironizó el joven con una sonrisa burlona. - Creo que fueron por comida pero descuida, no tengo intenciones de esperarlos.- Le respondió mientras que se encaminaba hacia adentro de la choza.

* * *

><p>- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, les haremos saber cuando la encontremos!- Se despidió Miroku mientras que saludaba a una bella jovencita con el brazo extendido.<p>

- Bien, ya es suficiente de cortejo hacia las mujeres no cree su excelencia?- Sango jalaba de la oreja del muchacho como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

- Ya basta de juegos ustedes dos, Kagome se encuentra en las manos de aquel asesino. Recuerden que no tenemos tiempo de sobra!- Ambos se volvieron hacia el joven Hanyou con preocupación y continuaron su marcha en silencio.

Aquel crudo silencio era el arma letal con la que trataron de lidiar en aquellos días de búsqueda. La preocupación en todos se acrecentaba a medida que el tiempo transcurría y las cosas no parecían mejorar. Incluso Inuyasha había generado otro aspecto, se veía más frívolo e inexpresivo. Pero la voluntad por llegar antes de que sea tarde lo impulsaba a continuar con su búsqueda. Quien sabía que horrorosas hazañas le estaría obligando a hacer aquel cruel y despiadado asesino. Los problemas que llegase a tener al momento de volver a enfrentarse con ella eran insignificantes en aquellas circunstancias. Las medidas que tomaría serían reflexionadas más tarde, aunque fuesen las más difíciles. Siempre era pasado por alto aquel pequeño detalle, siempre quedaba para el final.

Una voz estridente lo devolvió a la realidad con ímpetu y las palabras que logró oír de aquella persona lo pusieron en sus casillas en ese preciso instante.

- Jóvenes, aguarden! Ustedes son los que buscan a aquella muchacha y a aquel joven con un arma gigantesca, no es así?- Un hombre de mediana edad los había alcanzado algo agitado mientras que trataba de llenarse los pulmones con algo de aire.

- Así es, acaso usted sabe en donde podamos hallarlos?- Se adelantó Sango entusiasmada.

- Conozco un camino que los llevará a la aldea en donde se encuentran, les llevará algo de tiempo pero es el camino más factible.- Y sin duda alguna ni desconfianza de la palabra de aquel anciano, su recorrido se extendió durante toda la tarde.

* * *

><p>El lugar carecía de un aspecto lúgubre y desagradable para la joven miko. A su alrededor, un par de personas degustaban su cena y otras permanecían radiantes y escandalosas mientras que se llenaban la garganta de sake. Bankotsu se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido tratando de descifrar la causa de su desagrado, pero ella simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio de brazos cruzados.<p>

- A donde me has traído?- Le reprochó finalmente.

- Mis hermanos y yo solíamos venir seguido. No me reclames, si fuera por tu audacia estaríamos cenando pescado chamuscado.- Se defendió él con efusividad.

Kagome respiró hondo con bravura, aquel lugar se asemejaba más a un burdel que alguna otra cosa y al recibir ese comentario como respuesta no le llamó la atención que el establecimiento lo fuera. Una mujer delgada de largos cabellos interrumpió la discusión colocándose de pie frente a ellos. Vestía un extraño kimono y tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

- Bienvenidos.- Se presentó con la mirada fija en Bankotsu.

Luego de unos instantes de cortejo, el mercenario permanecía sumido en sus delirios de grandeza y egocentrismo, respondiendo a todas y cada una de las interrogaciones que la mujer le hacía. La joven miko simplemente los observaba con impaciencia. La charla entre ambos se había prolongado durante varios momentos más y tanto aquella mujer como Bankotsu parecían llevarse de maravillas.

- Lo que no logro comprender es por qué trajiste a esta niña contigo. Me sorprende la variación en gustos que tienes.- Se burló ella observando a Kagome de soslayo, quien agudizó sus sentidos para aguardar la respuesta que cerraría aquella detestable boca de una vez por todas. Pero la contestación recibida no fue exactamente lo que ella esperó oír.

- Te equivocas, ella no es nada mío. Simplemente…- Pero la frase de Bankotsu quedó inconclusa al volverse hacia ella. Kagome se puso de pie y abandonó el establecimiento cabizbaja. El muchacho se levantó sin darle importancia a la última frase de la mujer y salió tras ella.

- Que te sucede, sufres pérdida del apetito?- Se burló él observando la expresión de su rostro.

- Oh no, descuida. Simplemente salí para dejarles algo más de privacidad.- Ironizó la joven miko sin volver su mirada. Él revoleó los ojos en señal de fastidio y se adelantó para alcanzarla.

- No eres quien para reclamarme.-

- Es cierto, hubiera sido mejor quedarme allí sentada mientras que te observaba conquistar a aquella mujer. Sé perfectamente que no me consideras nada tuyo, eso lo dejaste bien en claro. Simplemente quería dejar de ser un estorbo para ti.- Las palabras se desprendieron tajantemente de su boca mientras que una oleada de confusión embargaba la mente del mercenario.

- Yo nunca dije que fueses un estorbo!-

- Pero es lo que piensas, verdad?- Musitó por última vez sin obtener respuesta. – Es lo que creí.-

Kagome reafirmó su paso y metros más adelante se adentró en la choza. Sobre la mesa reposaba una pequeña nota. "Regresaremos tarde, dejamos algo de comida en la sala"

- Vaya, incluso ellos se divierten.- Bankotsu llegó segundos más tarde y la fulminó con la mirada.

- Eres una niña malcriada.- Ella no le dio importancia y con el rostro crispado en furia se encaminó hacia la habitación. Pero antes de poder marcharse dándole la espalda él jaló de su brazo y la sostuvo con fuerza.

- No. Sabes porqué estás tan despechada? Estas celosa de que otras mujeres quieran acercarse a mí.- Kagome frunció el ceño molesta y luego soltó una risita.

- Definitivamente el ego se te subió a la cabeza.- Le dijo separándose rápidamente de él y adentrándose en la habitación.

- Entre más lo niegues, más creeré en mis afirmaciones.- Bankotsu se aproximó hacia ella con una sonrisa de desdén recubriendo sus labios. Por cada paso que ella daba hacia atrás, él daba uno adelante.

- Es que no lo entiendes? No siento nada más que desprecio hacia tu detestable persona. Mañana mismo me marcho! Qué te hace pensar esa clase de…- Kagome trató de seguir retrocediendo, pero la habitación era demasiado pequeña y en un santiamén se vio acorralada ante aquella sonrisa burlona.

Sus nervios se acrecentaron a medida que la proximidad entre ellos se hacía más corta. La miko creyó que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y si su rostro hubiese estado a la luz del día cualquiera hubiera podido decir que sufría de sofocación o estaba a punto de recibir un colapso.

- Qué estás haciend- Pero el joven mercenario se deshizo de aquella distancia que los separaba, entrelazó sus dedos en su revuelta cabellera color azabache y posesionó sus labios en ese instante imposibilitándola a exclamar algún que otro quejido o frase. Siempre con aquel autoritarismo demarcado en su rostro y las ideas firmemente impulsivas en su mente.

Acarició sus mejillas como un último contacto y se separó de Kagome, quien tenía el rostro acalorado a causa de la sorpresa que había logrado llevarse y los labios aún humedecidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Bueno tengo que admitir que no tuve más remedio que dejarlo acá. Lo mejor se viene para el próximo capitulo queridas lectoras así que toda la paciencia del mundo! Jajaj. Muchas gracias KANAME y Kagome Taisho77 por unirse a la lectura y espero que la disfruten! Nos vemos la semana que viene con el próximo capítulo. Ante cualquier duda pueden mandarme un mensaje en privado (: <strong>


	8. Capítulo VIII: Palabras de amor

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_Perdona todas las viejas heridas y cicatriza con resinas de amor._

**Capítulo 8: Palabras de amor. **

- Qué estás haciend- Pero el joven mercenario se deshizo de aquella distancia que los separaba, entrelazó sus dedos en su revuelta cabellera color azabache y posesionó sus labios en ese instante imposibilitándola a exclamar algún que otro quejido o frase. Siempre con aquel autoritarismo demarcado en su rostro y las ideas firmemente impulsivas en su mente.

Acarició sus mejillas como un último contacto y se separó de Kagome, quien tenía el rostro acalorado a causa de la sorpresa que había logrado llevarse y los labios aún humedecidos.

- Sé que esto dejará verdades a relucir.- le susurró al oído con una sonrisa triunfal. Ella apretó los puños con indignación y los extendió hacia adelante para separarse.

- En qué demonios estabas pensando? C-como te atreviste a besarme?- le dijo con los labios aún temblorosos, pues sus nervios no habían cesado en lo más mínimo.

Kagome comenzó a azotar múltiples golpes en el pecho del mercenario con indignación, pero éstos simplemente le proporcionaban una insignificante molestia que no tardó en deshacer. Le sostuvo ambas muñecas observando como ella se implantaba en la amarga derrota y silenció sus sentidos para verla flaquear delante suyo. Kagome lo miró a los ojos con pudor y luego bajó la vista sin nada más que hacer, aguardando.

- Estoy harto de que te comportes como una niña.-

- Deja de insinuar estupideces, estoy harta de tu autoritarismo y tu arrogancia. Realmente te detesto.- Se defendió ella levantando la cabeza y observándolo con disgusto.

Prestándole atención únicamente a aquella dulce e hiriente mirada que la había perturbado una infinidad de veces. Cuando tenía a Bankotsu a su lado no podía deliberar nada por su cuenta, solía rabiar más de lo normal y sus peleas eran de lo más frecuentes. Había puesto en juego su vida y amistado con el enemigo. Todas aquellas estupideces que había cometido sin duda alguna le costarían caro más adelante y todo por qué? Por apiadarse del alma de la persona equivocada.

- Solo quiero oírlo. Si vas a contradecirme quiero que me lo afirmes.-

Kagome lo estudió una vez más con pesadumbre, él permanecía en silencio, sumido en su propio mundo, pero con los ojos clavados en ella. Aquellas orbes azuladas eran las que siempre la hacían desmoronarse, verse como una afligida delante suyo y dejar que las cosas fluyeran tal y como él lo deseaba. Qué clase de trucos utilizaría para manipularla de esa manera? Por qué aquella constante necesidad de permanecer a su lado? Si tenía tantos defectos y malas actitudes, que era lo llamativo de aquel muchacho?

- Tus cosas malas son parte de tu encanto.- le respondió ella curvando los labios en una carcajada reprimida.

Se veía frágil y triste escondiendo su rostro entre ambas manos, pero luego agrandó los ojos cuando lo observó aproximarse, dejándola sin aliento al cerrar sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella. Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos inconscientes. Seguramente saldría perdiendo más de lo que ganó, tendría la conciencia intranquila y causaría muchos daños tal vez irreparables. Pero su alma le había clamado a gritos salir de su escondite y despejar la verdad. Dejar atrás todo a lo que alguna vez estuvo atada y comenzar de nuevo. Las lágrimas que resbalaron por su mejilla fueron insignificantes en comparación a todo lo demás.

Bankotsu envolvió su cintura con ambos brazos casi por instinto, dejándose llevar como si se tratase de un juego. Kagome respondía a todas y cada una de sus caricias, estremeciéndose ante el contacto que llevaba el roce y antes de que pudiera volverse hacia él, sintió sus labios contra la sensible piel de su cuello, luego sobre su clavícula y nuevamente hacia sus labios. Se separaron a causa de la falta de aire con la respiración agitada y sus miradas se encontraron con un anhelo único, los ojos del mercenario desprendían un brillo que ella jamás había percibido antes.

Cayeron estrepitosamente sobre las sábanas sin detenerse por ninguna razón. Él depositó nuevamente su mirada en la blusa escolar de la muchacha y se dedicó a desanudar la pañoleta con la que tantas veces la había molestado. Observó intrigado el origen de la camisa y besó el nacimiento de sus pechos, escuchando los finos gemidos de la joven miko, quien se esforzaba por continuar consciente.

Finalmente se deshizo de las prendas inferiores que recubrían el cuerpo de la muchacha, se desprendió de su traje de combate con pesadumbre y la estudió detenidamente, provocándole un leve sonrojo a ella. Todo a su alrededor se volvía confuso, la rabia contenida por su amor no correspondido, la tristeza que había embargado a su corazón, nada parecía percibirse en aquel mar de emociones en el que estaba inmersa.

Enterró los labios contra los de él una vez más y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir un intenso pero agradable cosquilleo. Bankotsu enganchó sus manos debajo de sus piernas y se adentró en ella oyendo los gemidos y jadeos constantes que le provocaba, comenzando a pensar que perdería el control. Kagome enroscó sus piernas alrededor de él, atrayéndolo y delineando formas irregulares en su dorso.

- Me vuelves loco.- Le recitó casi en un suspiro a causa de la falta de aire.

Y era prácticamente la verdad, a él le fascinaba sentir eso. La desesperación de ambos por llegar al punto máximo de placer, los quejidos constantes a causa del dolor y el sudor en la frente de Kagome mientras que él se bamboleaba entre sus caderas.. Sí, todo aquello desequilibraba su mente.

El mercenario curvó sus labios con agrado, siempre había imaginado como sería aquello, pero jamás se le habían presentado en la mente las palabras que acababa de pronunciarle o que ella se aferraría estremeciéndose a él, tan sorprendida por la intensidad. Había disfrutado el tener muchas amantes, oírlas pronunciar su nombre casi como una súplica y despojarlas de toda la pureza que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero con ella fue diferente, la calidez que sintió esta vez en su pecho no tenía comparación. Las ganas incontenibles de decirle lo mucho que anhelaba aquel momento estaban por desbordarse y el mundo a su alrededor se había detenido en ese instante, en el que podía sentir su aliento sobre el de ella y sus labios colapsar como uno solo. Varios choques electrizantes los envolvieron al mismo tiempo y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- Seguiremos siendo enemigos mañana?- Aquella pregunta lo sacó de sus casillas y lo devolvió a la realidad.

Se separó de ella exhausto sin encontrar una firme respuesta y la observó con serenidad para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. De a poco el cansancio los sumió en un sueño de plomo.

* * *

><p>Kagome despertó sobresaltada ante el frío contacto de su piel con las manos heladas de Bankotsu, quien la observaba perplejo desde hacía bastante sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano. La joven miko se restregó los ojos con somnolencia, le costaba abrir los párpados a causa del cansancio.<p>

- Vaya, no puedo creer que hayas despertado. Pensé que jamás lo harías.- Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior y bajó la vista avergonzada. Se puso de pie recubriéndose con las sábanas a causa de su timidez y se vistió rápidamente.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos, la Señora Megumi…- él no la dejó finalizar su frase y tiró de su brazo para dejarla caer sobre la litera una vez más. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le proporcionó un cálido beso en los labios.

- Podríamos intentarlo… dejar de ser enemigos por unos instantes.-

Allí estaba otra vez, con sus respuestas sin un sentido figurado. Dejándola aún con la duda en los labios, acariciando su dulce rostro como si se tratase de una niña pequeña. Aquellas emociones a las que Kagome no podía negarse jamás, aquellas palabras que no la llevaban a ninguna parte. A pesar de todo, su corazón le impedía negarse, aunque se tratase de un simple juego para él.

* * *

><p>- Puedo olfatear su aroma, Kagome está muy cerca de aquí!- Inuyasha corría desesperadamente en dirección hacia la aldea, mientras que los demás trataban de alcanzar su paso algo exhaustos. La choza estaba a pocos metros de allí pero una interrupción inoportuna se presentó: Kágura se mantenía a flote a pocos metros, observando, mientras que un gigantesco ser de aspecto grotesco emergía de las profundidades del bosque.<p>

- Una pequeña distracción para tu agrado Inuyasha.- Le recitó la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El hanyou hizo una mueca de desprecio y observó con pudor a la gigantesca criatura. Las cosas parecían tomar un rumbo distinto y nada en aquel momento iba a detenerlo, no teniendo a Kagome tan cerca. Arremetió contra él sin ninguna duda en sus pensamientos y un destello impactante se desprendió de su espada.

Kagome salió despavorida de la choza, colocándose las calcetas con rapidez y achicando la vista para ver mejor. Su rostro se llenó de nerviosismo y pesadumbre, Inuyasha había llegado antes de lo esperado y al volverse hacia Bankotsu nuevamente encontró la solución al problema. Pero antes de poder deliberar algún comentario el mercenario se había encaminado hacia la bestia, quien afligida asestaba múltiples golpes al hanyou.

- Q-Qué estas haciendo?- Vociferó la joven miko con desesperación.

- Recolectando víctimas para mi espada.- Le respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A pesar de haberse confiado, el muchacho mitad bestia notó que el tamaño no era el único problema que el monstruo presentaba, sino también una indiscutible fuerza y ansiedad a causa del hambre, sin mencionar la potencia extra que le proporcionaban aquellos fragmentos de la perla que le habían colocado. La batalla apenas daba inicio y se veía totalmente agotado, el haberse esforzado al escalar y cargar con tanto equipaje no lo habían ayudado de mucho y la falta de sueño le jugaba una mala pasada. Y como era de esperarse, se vio en la peor de las situaciones, su punto de quiebre, en donde sus energías le ponían un límite a su cuerpo. Acorralado ante la insaciable sed de matar que poseía aquella bestia.

Entonces él irrumpió en la batalla, con esa sonrisa perfectamente delineada en desdén y aquel cinismo tan característico, Bankotsu hundió su alabarda en uno de los brazos del monstruo antes de que lo utilizase para destruir al hanyou. Desenterrándola de su áspera piel rápidamente y aterrizando en el suelo con perfecta sincronía. Inuyasha lo observaba atónito pero lleno de rabia y rápidamente buscó con la vista a Kagome, quien se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

- No des un paso más Kagome! Podría ser peligroso!- Vociferó el muchacho desde lejos. Ella obedeció y permaneció distanciada del campo de batalla.

_¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo obedece las órdenes de un captor?_ Se preguntó el joven mitad bestia algo inquieto. Pero sin desprender los ojos del monstruo que ahora acababa de ponerse de pie, lanzando zarpazos incesantes y continuos a ambos con enloquecimiento.

- Qué está haciendo? Por qué no huye?- Kágura rabiaba mirándolos desde allí, preguntándose que clase de traición estaba cometiendo aquel mercenario.

Inuyasha cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo a causa de los golpes recibidos, bufando de la molestia y poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Ascendió de un salto en el aire junto con su espada para estar a su altura y elevó a Colmillo de Acero para destronar de una vez a aquella criatura con su Bakuryuha, pero Bankotsu se interpuso en su camino y su Banryuusen hizo desaparecer al ser maligno en ese instante. Obteniendo los fragmentos para resguardarlos en su traje de combate.

Sango y Miroku se quedaron perplejos ante las acciones del mercenario, quien había destrozado a aquel ser que se encontraba de su lado, un enviado de Naraku. Kágura apretó los dientes con rabia y aterrizó en el suelo para aproximarse hacia él.

- Qué demonios crees que haces? Acaso esto es una especie de…-

- Creo que con esto te quedó bastante en claro. No volveré a trabajar para Naraku, no permitiré ser utilizado otra vez.- La interrumpió él colocando el filo de su alabarda en su cuello.

- Creí que tardarías un poco más en abrir los ojos, me sorprendes.- Le respondió con una sonrisa llena de amargura, alejándose lentamente.

- Espero que sepas… a quien te estás enfrentando.- Finalizó desde lejos observándolo desafiante.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo corrieron en dirección hacia Kagome y la exterminadora se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola con efusividad estudiando cada parte de su rostro y cada recoveco, tratando de hallar alguna que otra herida en su cuerpo.

- Kagome, gracias a Kami que estás bien! Qué te ha hecho? Pareces tranquila, dime!- Pero la miko negó rotundamente con la cabeza, ampliando una sincera sonrisa a causa de las palabras de Bankotsu.

- Estoy bien, descuiden. De hecho él no es ninguna clase de ser despiadado.-

- Pero qué cosas dices, fue él quien te secuestro. No me digas que hizo alguna clase de hechizo en ti!-

- Así es, pero logré influenciarlo a tiempo. A veces las apariencias engañan, y él no es alguien tan maligno o cruel como parece. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de comprensión. Así que por favor, no le hagan daño! Él está de nuestro lado!- Las palabras sinceras pero confusas de Kagome dejaron a todos plenamente confundidos, todos excepto a Inuyasha quien no despegaba los ojos del mercenario.

- Como te atreviste a arrebatarme a Kagome de esa manera? Y qué es lo que le has hecho maldito infeliz?-

- Arrebatártela? Ella no es de tu propiedad híbrido.- Pero antes de que un puño diera lugar a una nueva batalla la sacerdotisa se colocó delante ambos extendiendo sus brazos.

- Ya es suficiente! Acaso no puedes creerme Inuyasha? Recuerda que también yo confié en ti a pesar de todo.- Las palabras salieron como filosas armas para el hanyou, recordando la causa de la desaparición de Kagome, bajando la mirada lleno de resentimiento y angustia.

- Sé que no podemos cambiar nuestro pasado y que con nuestros errores lastimamos a mucha gente… pero al fin y al cabo esa es nuestra naturaleza, no es así? Los humanos cometemos errores muchas veces irreparables, pero lo importante es reconocerlos para lograr un cambio. Ustedes mismos acaban de presenciar aquello, ya no existe aliado de Naraku o rastros de un asesino en él.-

El silencio se apoderó de todos y cada uno de ellos. La mirada de Bankotsu contenía algo oculto, algo diferente, repleto de la angustia y de dolor. Inuyasha se aclaró los pensamientos y la imagen de Kikyo reapareció en su mente, aquellas palabras tan indescriptibles y sinceras era idénticas a las de ella. Tal vez el cambio había sido realmente positivo y algo en la mente de aquel muchacho se habría reafirmado, después de todo Bankotsu había salvado su vida y casi degollaba a Kágura delante de sus ojos.

Pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, aun así no podían confiar en sus palabras, por lo menos en aquellas instancias.

- No quiero… que vuelvas a acercarte a Kagome.-

- Pero Inuyasha..- Miroku acalló a Sango con seriedad y luego de un par de palabras siguientes caminaron en dirección contraria al muchacho.

Kagome apretó los puños y se volvió hacia él con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

- Aguarda un poco más. Solo…- Pero el simplemente se limitó a secar sus lágrimas y sonreír con amargura.

- Te amo.- Le respondió casi en un susurro, dejándolo atónito con su confesión, paralizando su corazón ligeramente. Observándola desde lejos mientras que abandonaba el lugar.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un dulce palpitar en un cuerpo sin vida, resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza, desmoronándolo por dentro. Era la primera vez que alguien le recitaba aquellas palabras, incluso pudo jurar que no tenía recuerdos de que alguna vez su madre se las hubiese dicho. Tal vez hubiese querido adquirir otro gesto en su rostro, pero una sonrisa y unas ganas incontenibles de correr hacia ella y besarla con ímpetu se presentaron en su interior.

* * *

><p>La fogata les proporcionaba un calor agradable para los muchachos que aún continuaban despiertos, mientras que Sango, Miroku y Shippo descansaban plácidamente luego de una ardua búsqueda. Kagome se sostenía las rodillas con ambas manos y mantenía la mirada cabizbaja, sin intención alguna de enfrentar a la de Inuyasha.<p>

- Qué es lo que realmente sientes Kagome? Qué ha hecho para conmoverte de esa manera?- La miko levanto su mirada sorprendida, ahora Inuyasha permanecía callado, con el rostro lleno de rabia reprimida y tristeza acrecentada. Guardó silencio y se despojó de las mantas que traía consigo para acercarse al fuego.

- Sé que no puedo juzgarte, no después de lo que hice pero…-

- Sé que Kikyo es algo a lo que estás ligado de por vida por decisión propia. Realmente llegué a comprenderte. La verdad es que creí que jamás entendería lo que se siente amar a alguien que está al borde de la muerte.- Kagome lo interrumpió abrazándose las piernas con efusividad y sosteniendo su mirada. Ahora el muchacho la observaba con desesperación en sus ojos, con un dolor punzante en su pecho a causa de sus palabras.

- Qué… estás diciendo?- Ella sonrió de soslayo.

- Creo que finalmente mi verdadera esencia pudo desprenderse de ti Inuyasha. No necesitas tenerme compasión o lástima ya que…- El hanyou la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza mientras que las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos.

- De qué estas hablando Kagome?-

* * *

><p>Los ojos del mercenario no habían podido cerrarse en toda la noche, las palabras de Kagome habían resonado una y otra vez en su mente. La mañana estaba apareciendo y supo que era un mensaje directo para su partida. Se puso de pie con amargura y cargó a Banryuu en su hombro, sin duda alguna las cosas serían más complicadas ahora. Caminó en dirección a la aldea, le dio las gracias a la Señora Megumi y se volvió hacia el pequeño puente de madera por el que habría venido.<p>

A lo lejos observó la silueta de cuatro jóvenes que se aproximaban a él y soltó una risita. Pero antes de poder volverse a los demás, un puño fue redirigido hacia su rostro. Inuyasha arremetió lo antes posible contra él, sin dejar pasar un detalle, cobrándose las confesiones que le había hecho la miko el día anterior.

- Qué de..- Pero sus palabras fueron acalladas con los golpes que recibió, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado en lo más mínimo. Incluso llegó a pensar que simplemente había venido a cobrarse las cuentas pendientes.

- Realmente te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas no es así?.- Vociferó el joven mitad bestia asestándole un golpe en la mandíbula para acallarlo. Pero Bankotsu lo esquivó y sonrió resignado.

- Te refieres a Kagome? Es porque me acosté con ella?- La mirada del hanyou se crispó de furia y tuvo que detenerse para dejar que el aire entrase a sus pulmones.

- Lo hiciste? Realmente lo hiciste?- Le respondió arremetiendo contra él nuevamente para golpear la parte baja de su estómago.

- No dejaré que vuelvas a hacerle daño maldito infeliz.- Una pelea de hombres a duros puños de había desatado, dejando liberar la rabia reprimida que ambos contenían dentro.

Ahora el mercenario curvó sus labios con molestia y golpeó a Inuyasha en la mandíbula para desequilibrarlo y permitir que cayera en el suelo. Volvió a asestarle un golpe en el rostro y sostuvo su cuello con ambas manos para silenciarlo.

- No te atrevas a repetir eso. Yo jamás le haría daño a Kagome.- Le respondió con el rostro lleno de pudor y arrogancia. – Qué es lo que pretendías híbrido? Aguardarla por siempre? Creo que el único que está lastimando a Kagome aquí eres tú. Lo único que hice fue alejarla de tus falsas promesas y tu estúpida persuasión hacia aquella sacerdotisa de barro.-

- Ya basta! Por favor… ya es suficiente.- Kagome tomó a Bankotsu del brazo y lo separó de Inuyasha rápidamente.

Ambos se detuvieron para estudiarse detenidamente, tenían los ojos enrojecidos con el rostro lleno de golpizas. Bankotsu se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra de su traje. El muchacho de cabellos plateados los observó a ambos con resignación y bajó la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho indiscutible. Se dio media vuelta y se volvió hacia Sango y Miroku, quienes observaban perplejos la escena al mismo tiempo en que cubrían los oídos de Shippo.

Bankotsu se acercó hacia Kagome con tristeza y antes de poder oír algún tipo de regaño o maltrato de parte de ella la abrazó con efusividad y acarició su cabello, sintiendo el dulce aroma que desprendían sus adorables hebras castañas una vez más. Le sonrió con sinceridad y acarició su mejilla.

- Te amo.- Le dijo observando como la joven miko se aferraba a su pecho. Pero se desprendió de ella, no quería una despedida así.

- Podrían dejar el afecto para más adelante? Debemos irnos ya par de tontos!- El mercenario frunció el ceño al oír a Inuyasha y se volvió hacia Kagome confundido.

- Él simplemente vino a darte tu merecido… y su aprobación.- Le dijo ella sonriente mientras que tomaba de su mano para marchar tras el resto del grupo.

* * *

><p><strong>JOJOJ, a eso le llamo una extraña aprobación por parte de Inuyasha, pero no se preocupen, no se crean que está todo bien. <strong>**Nos vemos la semana que viene con más! G****racias a todas las lectoras por comentar siempre y seguir el fic! Y sobre todo gracias axter! la verdad es que aprecio mucho tus comentarios y me gustaría que escribas algún otro fic de Bankotsu y Kagome algún dia **


	9. Capítulo IX: Conociendo a su rival

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_Reflexiona con lentitud, pero ejecuta rápidamente tus decisiones_

**Capítulo 9: Conociendo a su rival.**

Inuyasha caminaba a paso ligero con pesadumbre, el sinuoso sendero se extendía por todo el bosque y las chozas que formaban la aldea se veían como un pequeño desfiladero de hormigas a lo lejos. El poder que emanaba Naraku era tan prodigioso que podía percibirse en cualquier lugar en el que se encontrasen, por lo que sus direcciones ya estaban fijadas. El silencio embargaba el ambiente y lo único que se podía oír era la respiración agitada de Shippo tratando de alcanzarlo.

- Podrías aguardar un poco más? Mis piernecitas no son como las tuyas.- Bufó el pequeño zorrito tomando una bocanada de aire.

- Será mejor que te acostumbres, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.- Le aseveró el hanyou sin dirigirle la mirada. Kagome frunció el ceño molesta pero simplemente se limitó a callar, habían sido demasiadas discusiones por un día.

Pero la caminata se extendió durante varias horas más y se vieron obligados a parar forzosamente en una aldea con la que se habían hallado de paso. Una humilde familia había aceptado, a pesar de la cantidad, su hospedaje sin problema alguno. Kagome, Sango, Kirara y Shippo se depositaron en una habitación mientras que los muchachos ocuparon la recámara contigua.

- Inuyasha de nada sirve que vigiles durante la noche, nadie vendrá a atacarnos. Sabes perfectamente que Naraku aún está regenerándose.-

- No es que me preocupe alguno de los monstruos de Naraku, Miroku.- Le respondió el muchacho mitad bestia observando a Bankotsu de reojo. El mercenario soltó una risita.

- Estoy dispuesto a oír cualquier tipo de comentario que quieras hacerme.- Se defendió mirándolo directamente.

- Descuida, no deseo ensuciarme la boca.- El muchacho de cabellos azabaches se puso de pie inmediatamente y se aproximó hacia él, pero el joven monje se coloco delante de ambos apaciguando su pelea a duros puños.

- Creo que deberían dormirse y tener algo más de consideración por las personas que tratamos de conciliar el sueño.-

- Descuida yo... dormiré afuera.- Le respondió Bankotsu poniéndose de pie para desaparecer de la recámara en silencio.

* * *

><p>La débil brisa en el aire mecía los cabellos del mercenario mientras que su cuerpo descansaba en la humedecida hierba. Luego de haber caminado durante un buen rato, Bankotsu había hallado un lugar en donde descansar plácidamente, aunque hubiese optado por alguna habitación o por lo menos un lugar con algo de techo, cualquier cosa sería preferible a tener que compartir una recámara con aquel híbrido detestable. La pesadumbre que había en su mente le permitió cerrar los ojos en un santiamén para conciliar el sueño, pero una voz tenue proveniente de los pastizales lo hizo sobresaltarse.<p>

- Por qué es que aún continúas vagando por este mundo?- La interrogó frunciendo el ceño disgustado.

- Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos a pesar de todo. Que extrañas coincidencias ocasiona el destino.- Aquella detestable mujer de extensa cabellera y tristes ojos lo observaba con una mirada furtiva, aproximándose a paso lento mientras que recibía las almas que varias serpientes cazadoras le otorgaban.

- Aquel híbrido está volviéndose loco buscándote y tú simplemente te escondes, que absurda eres.- Le respondió apretando los puños, tratando de tornarse indiferente.

- Puedo percibir la tristeza que embarga tu corazón, a pesar de ser una sola fracción de lo que era cuando estaba con vida.- La sacerdotisa reafirmó su cabello con una diminuta cintilla pálida y se acercó hacia él otorgándole una delicada mueca de tristeza.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que los lazos que te unieron a Kagome son verdaderos. Sin embargo… deberás estar seguro de la decisión que tomes cuando todo llegue a su fin.- Extendió su brazo hacia adelante para recibir a más serpientes cazadoras.

Un dolor punzante oprimió el pecho del joven mercenario al pronunciar esas palabras _"cuando todo llegue a su fin"_ Aquel momento era la causa de su incomodidad y opresión, el solo hecho de saber que su vida tendía de un hilo le hacía erizar los pelos de la nuca. La realidad estaba saliendo a flote y debía afrontarla. Tal vez Kikyo comprendió aquella sensación de tristeza y pesadumbre porque se encontraba en la misma situación que él y ella ya había tomado su sentencia.

– En realidad, soy un cadáver que fue condenado a vagar por este mundo y mí tiempo está concluyendo rápidamente. La Kikyo a la que Inuyasha conoció alguna vez ya no forma parte de este mundo. Y cuando mi alma se despoje de este cuerpo hecho de huesos y barro la verdad abrirá sus ojos.- Agregó finalmente aclarando sus pensamientos y despojándolo de toda duda. Sí, aquella sacerdotisa había aceptado su destino y aclarado todas sus preguntas, pero Bankotsu aún permanecía allí. Los pensamientos carcomían su cabeza más que nunca y la realidad se volvía difusa.

- Todas las personas son víctimas de su propia confusión, por eso en este mundo no puede habitar un alma totalmente pura.- La frase se desprendió libremente de sus labios como una despedida.

* * *

><p>El aire allí era bastante pesado y cansador, la temperatura parecía asemejarse a un verano inexistente y las ropas se adherían a su cuerpo a causa del calor. Varias hojas y ramillas se colaban entre los ojos del mercenario imposibilitándole descansar un poco más. Unas pequeñas y delicadas manos sacudieron su rostro vigorosamente para que se despertase de una vez por todas.<p>

- Ya basta Kagome, basta.- Se quejó el muchacho mientras que trataba de apartar las manos de su rostro. Pero al abrir los ojos de una vez por todas reconoció la figura de un pequeño zorrito que lo observaba algo confundido ante la respuesta.

Bankotsu se puso de pie rápidamente y se separó de él con nerviosismo, sacudiendo sus ropas al mismo tiempo en que lo miraba desafiante. Shippo se alejó con terror y profanó una risita por compromiso, les hizo una seña a sus amigos y el resto del grupo se acercó hacia donde estaban inmediatamente.

- Por fin te hallamos, que manera de dormir es esta?- Lo regañó el pequeño observándolo de reojo. Pero la mirada de Bankotsu simplemente se volvió hacia Inuyasha con desagrado, quien comprendió el mensaje rápidamente.

- Vamos muchachos, Kagome no querrá que se comporten como dos niños.- Agregó Sango cruzada de brazos ante las frías miradas que los envolvían. En ese instante el muchacho de cabellos azabaches giró la cabeza y recorrió el lugar con la vista.

- En donde está ella? A donde fue Kagome?-

- La señorita Kagome regresó a su época durante unos días. Antes de irse mencionó algo de unos exámenes finales.- Le explicó el monje rascándose la cabeza, no muy seguro de a qué se estaba refiriendo la miko con aquellas palabras. Bankotsu respiró hondo y dejó las interrogaciones para después, había muchas cosas que no estaba comprendiendo pero en aquellas circunstancias mejor no saberlo.

Con la pesadumbre del clima y el estado de ánimo, todos volvieron a encaminarse hacia la aldea en donde se encontraba la anciana Kaede. Debían reorganizarse y determinar de que manera atacarían a Naraku ya que ahora la fuerza estaba de su lado con la ayuda de Bankotsu y las cosas, sin duda alguna, irían mucho mejor. Las pequeñas casillas podían diferenciarse al final del camino y el regocijo ante la llegada los incitó a continuar. Una mujer de avanzada edad con un parche en uno de sus ojos examinó al joven de pies a cabeza para hallar ese aspecto familiar totalmente reconocible.

- Q-Qué significa esto?-

- Descuide anciana, esta vez no vine con fines de asesinar a alguien.- La serenó Bankotsu colocando a Banryuu a un lado de su cuerpo y extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba paradójicamente.

Luego de una amplia y desarrollada explicación con lujo de detalles los muchachos le relataron acerca de lo sucedido con él y su nueva adición al grupo, y a pesar de no estar muy alegre ante la noticia, la anciana Kaede simplemente se delimitó a callar. Durante el resto del día Sango y Miroku se dedicaron únicamente a interrogar a Bankotsu, con la firme esperanza de hallar algún punto débil en Naraku, algún detalle pasado por alto o algún dato fundamental que solo él haya sabido. Pero aquel demonio a penas le había relatado acerca de Inuyasha y su grupo, de su falsa paga a cambio y de la perla Shikón, nada referido a su mismo ser, nada que logre perjudicarlo en un futuro.

- Qué irónico no es así? Al fin y al cabo no nos serviste ni como fuente de información.- Se burló el hanyou con una sonrisa llena de desdén en su rostro. El mercenario apretó los puños y se puso de pie para iniciar el desenlace de un conflicto.

- Qué estás diciendo híbrido?-

- A quién le llamas híbrido, asqueroso humano?-

- Bien creo que esta discusión ha llegado demasiado lejos…. Inuyasha que tal si vas con el pequeño Shippo y con Kohaku en busca de la cena y si estás de paso, te cercioras de que la señorita Kagome haya regresado?- Intervino Miroku con la fría convicción de que funcionara, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada escalofriante por parte de Bankotsu al verlo partir.

- No me malinterpretes, fue solo para calmar sus nervios. Inuyasha ha estado bastante inquieto desde que supo lo de ustedes, créeme, fue algo bastante inesperado para él.-

- La verdad es que fue algo bastante inesperado para todos.- Agregó Sango observando al mercenario con el rostro perplejo, haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran por completo.

- Pero gracias a esto noto a Kagome más distendida y alegre, de alguna manera le está siendo de gran ayuda tu compañía.- Le dijo finalmente la muchacha con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

Bankotsu simplemente agachó la cabeza con algo de timidez y salió despavorido de la choza, ocultando así sus reacciones, poniendo a su orgullo delante de todo. Se dejó caer sobre el tronco de un árbol y suspiró agitado, preguntándose en que momento su actitud había sido modificada, un mercenario de alto rango como lo era, con seis maravillosos camaradas, todos y cada uno de ellos nacidos para la lucha y sin nada más que perder. Pero sin duda alguna la intervención de Kagome fue la respuesta, si no hubiera sido por sus palabras su destino estaría aún en manos de Naraku y su segunda oportunidad de vivir habría sido desperdiciada. A pesar de que aún su vida estuviese tendiendo de un hilo, el pensar en Kagome le traía esperanzas para continuar y reflexionar las cosas. Los lazos que lo mantenían atado a ella eran mucho más fuertes y modificaban su fuerza de voluntad para bien.

- Qué actitud tan holgazana es esa? Piensas quedarte aquí también mientras preparamos la cena?- Bankotsu logró atrapar justo a tiempo un par de troncos de madera que fueron redirigidos a su rostro cuando estaba desprevenido. Inuyasha lo observaba de reojo con los brazos cruzados mientras que se aproximaba a la choza.

- Ya deja de estar tan despreocupado y pon más atención.- El mercenario frunció el ceño a causa de su llegada, fue algo bastante extraño que él regresase tan rápido.

- No he ido por Kagome si eso es lo que piensas, ella aún no regresará.- Le respondió casi como si estuviese leyendo su mente.

- Descuida, tampoco dejaría que lo hicieras.- Replicó Bankotsu adentrándose en la diminuta cabaña detrás de él para ayudar a preparar la cena.

* * *

><p>Kagome sintió caer sus párpados con pesadumbre, jamás imaginó que el regreso a casa sería tan extenuante luego de varios días. Ni siquiera exterminar monstruos se comparaba con los exámenes trimestrales, y cuando de estudios se trataba ella era la primera en consultar todas y cada una de sus dudas, tomar apuntes, sacar varias copias por si acaso e incluso llamar a cualquier hora de la noche a alguna de sus compañeras si es que surgía alguna duda. El escritorio estaba repleto de libros, cuadernos y carpetas con anotaciones tachadas y escritas encima.<p>

- Me pregunto… si Bankotsu habrá tenido muchos problemas.- Pensó en voz alta para tomar una extensa bocanada de aire.

Sacudió la cabeza y solo decidió deliberar en positivo, de nada servía preocuparse en aquellas instancias. Bajó las escaleras y oyó a su madre preparar la cena mientras que su abuelo y Sota miraban la televisión.

- Hermana, no deberías estar estudiando?- Caviló el pequeño de nueve años con el ceño fruncido.

- Hm, No me reclames. Necesito un descanso después de todo. Además… estar en la época antigua solo me dificulta las cosas.- Le respondió con la pesadumbre de la verdad, ya que era demasiado agotar el ritmo de vida que sobrellevaba. Su abuelo se volvió hacia ella pensativo y se acarició la barbilla.

- Y bien Kagome, es cierto… que ya han reunido casi todos los fragmentos de la perla?-

-En efecto, solo nos queda uno. Espero que las cosas marchen bien.- Le respondió la muchacha al anciano.

- Qué es lo que harás a fin de cuentas?- Ella lo observó pensativa sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente. – Cuando la perla Shikón recobre todos sus fragmentos otra vez, te dará un deseo a elegir, pero a medida que las generaciones fueron avanzando se supo que la famosa Perla Shikón no cumple verdaderamente con los deseos que las personas formulan. Por esa razón jamás deja de existir y causa tragedias inesperadas en quienes trataron con aquel tema.-

Su cuerpo se estremeció completamente, el vago recuerdo de Naraku le llegó a la mente. Aquel monstruo, quien había deseado a la perla que la sacerdotisa Kikyo le perteneciese, simplemente había logrado el mal en sí mismo. La vida de Bankotsu dependía de ello y probablemente las intuiciones de su abuelo eran ciertas. Pero su posición era crítica y se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

- Yo…-

* * *

><p>Los comentarios abrumadores se desprendían de ellos innecesariamente, pero como un acto reflejo ya que sus personalidades eran muy similares. Aun así el plan para preparar la cena fue todo un éxito y el pescado asado resultó exquisito. Sango, Miroku y los pequeños muchachos estaban exhaustos, sobre todo Shippo y Kohaku, quienes habían cargado con la cesta llena de vegetales y comida hasta la cabaña por su cuenta. Bankotsu simplemente se limitó a regresar a su lugar de reflexiones para despabilarse un poco y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche, aunque no se encontrase del todo solitario.<p>

- Si no te conociera diría que tienes algo de admiración hacia mí para seguirme a todas partes.- Profanó Inuyasha desde la copa de un árbol con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

- Hm, que irónico no es así? Yo diría que este era el lugar en donde me quedé desde un principio.- Bajó la vista y recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior, Kikyo se presentó como un fantasma en su mente y algo en su interior lo incitaba a contarle a Inuyasha lo sucedido. Bankotsu sacudió la cabeza, lo único que lograría sería preocuparlo aún más… aunque después de todo era él quien estaba buscándola.

- Sabes... he visto a Kikyo la noche pasada.- Sus orejas se movieron incesantemente y con rapidez saltó del árbol para posicionarse al lado suyo.

- L-La has visto? Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo...- Pero sus palabras se fueron apagando a medida que denotaba la expresión en su rostro.

- Me sorprende que te des por vencido tan rápido Inuyasha.- El mercenario soltó una risita llena de rabia y apretó los puños fastidiado. Volvió su vista hacia él con indiferencia pero inquietud al mismo tiempo, mientras que las palabras se depositaban de a poco en sus labios. El hecho de oír el nombre de Kikyo lo hacía verse como si Kagome ya no le importase en lo absoluto y ese tipo de cosas hacían rabiar muchísimo a Bankotsu.

– Te rindes solo porque Kagome te rechazó una vez? Solo porque salió a pulir tus desperfectos? Déjame decirte que jamás creí que serías esa clase de rival.-

El chico mitad bestia lo observó empalidecido, acaso le estaba diciendo que no flaqueara? Su mente ahora estaba totalmente distorsionada, a pesar de que dejarlo fuera de la competencia, que sería algo con mucha ventaja… Bankotsu lo estaba incitando a continuar y a no darse por vencido con sus sentimientos.

- Idiota! Yo jamás dejaré de querer a Kagome y siempre estaré para protegerla! Nunca me daré por vencido, Eso no tienes que decírmelo!- Vociferó él mientras que observaba una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios del joven pelinegro. Ambos compartieron aquel momento de silencio con un gesto de aprobación y orgullo.

Exacto, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido ni bajaría los ánimos, sin importar que otros problemas existiesen o que tipo de conflictos internos fueran a generarse. Sus rivalidades cada día los hacían más fuertes y la confianza se forjaba lentamente en ellos. Pero solo uno de los dos llegaría al final y sostendría por fin la victoria.

* * *

><p>-Bien, creo que después de todo el tonto muchachito se reveló en tu contra.-El espíritu de los vientos soltó algo parecido a un resoplido de sus labios con desdén. Naraku curvó sus labios y la observó de reojo.<p>

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo, aquella gran hazaña me facilitará las cosas y podré acabar con todos de un solo golpe.- Kágura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Tú siempre… supiste que esto pasaría?-

- Era algo demasiado considerable, Kagome es una chica bastante persistente y valiente, y Bankotsu no es más que un humano débil con bastante debilidad.- A fin de cuentas las cosas habían salido tal y como lo esperaba, después de todo con un par de palabras de amor ese muchacho caería de lleno en sus redes y le costaría menos eliminarlo. El último paso del ataque estaba por darse.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, este capítulo fue para que vayan conociéndose mejor y estudiando a su otro rival jajaj. Y además para que tooooodos reflexionen todo. Muchas gracias <strong>**Hermosura Mortífaga Snatcher por unirte al fic y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado! La semana que viene les traigo el próximo capítulo, espero no atrasarme mucho y publicar a tiempo el siguiente porque empecé otra vez las clases y mi profesor de fotografía me tiene al filo! Besos y buen fin de semana!**


	10. Capítulo X: El acercamiento hacia el fin

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_Jamás dejes que las dudas paralicen tus acciones._

**Capítulo 10: El acercamiento hacia el final.**

Kagome respiró hondo llenándose los pulmones de aire que germinaba de la atmósfera, reafirmó su postura y sostuvo con fuerza ambas tiras de la cargada mochila amarilla para adentrarse de una vez por todas al pozo que comunicaba ambas épocas. Las últimas palabras que su abuelo le había recitado volvían a reaparecer en su mente.

_Flash Back _

- Yo…- Las palabras de la miko se apagaron, no sabía que responder con exactitud. Su necesidad por regresar se acrecentaba cada vez más. Su cabeza quería trasladarse a cualquier otro momento más feliz para no tener que pensar en ello, para escaparse de la realidad. Y de repente, las palabras salieron de la boca del anciano.

- Sólo las almas completamente puras podrán ser beneficiadas.-

_Fin Flash Back _

Finalmente pudo divisar el concluyente de su acortado viaje, la tierra, el musgo y los pastizales podían observarse aún más cercanos. Luego del leve aterrizaje en el suelo firme, la joven miko ascendió con dificultad por el viejo y maltratado foso. Se sostuvo del barandal empuñando su equipaje consigo y logró pisar firmemente el pastizal del otro lado. Varias aves revoloteaban sobre su cabeza, chirriando con fuerza ante la llegada del nuevo día. El aire allí, sin duda alguna, era más puro y fresco.  
>Kagome recorrió el paisaje con la vista sin observar rastro alguno de los chicos y caminó en dirección contraria al pozo, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque.<p>

En medio de su camino se encontró con la esplendorosa y colosal figura del árbol sagrado. Un sinfín de recuerdos plagó su memoria y dentro de los más neurálgicos se encontraba aquel primer recuerdo, la primera vez en que se topó con aquella arboleda y la figura de un joven algo triste reposaba en él. Dormido a causa del conjuro que una sacerdotisa había realizado 50 años atrás.

- Me pregunto como hubiera sido mi vida sin conocer a Inuyasha.- Una amarga sonrisa la envolvió durante algunos instantes y la devolvió al entorno. Se encaminó nuevamente hacia la aldea y sin precaución alguna sus pies colisionaron con las raíces sobresalientes del tronco.

Pero Kagome logró aterrizar sobre un robusto pecho en cuestión de segundos. Alzó la vista y divisó aquella figura masculina tan distinguida para sus ojos. Los rayos de sol colapsaban sobre el rostro de Bankotsu con energía, dejando a relucir su belleza y sus ojos resplandecientes como dos zafiros.

- Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, aquel detestable hí- La joven sacerdotisa sostuvo sus mejillas con ambas manos y plantó un cálido beso en sus labios.

- Siempre estás allí cuando estoy a punto de caer.- Le respondió felizmente separándose de él para tomar su mano y encaminarse de una vez por todas hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurría lentamente en la choza, incluso para los menos impacientes. El ambiente estaba silencioso y ni siquiera podía oírse a las insignificantes moscas revolotear.<p>

- No crees que se están tardando demasiado?- Inuyasha carraspeó y se volvió hacia el monje con incomodidad.

- Descuida, recuerda que son una joven pareja. El hecho de no verse durante casi dos días les hizo imaginar que fueron miles de años.- Pero lo único que recibió como respuesta de parte suya fue un bufido, para luego desaparecer de la choza totalmente irritado.

- No cree que fue algo directo su excelencia?- Lo interrogó Sango mientras que le quitaba un par de vendajes a Kohaku del brazo derecho.

- Creo que es hora de que Inuyasha confronte a la realidad, y justamente por esa razón no debe rendirse.-

- Vaya, quien diría que Miroku tiene un lado sincero.- Intervino Shippo para luego ser observado con algo de molestia.

La charla no se extendió durante más tiempo al observar la figura de una delgada muchacha de cabellos azabaches con el rostro cansado llegar a la choza.

- Kagome! Te extrañamos mucho, por qué estas tan alterada?- Le mencionó el pequeño zorrito sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Descuida, es solo que había olvidado lo cansador que era llegar hasta aquí caminando.- Le respondió finalmente recordando las veces en que Inuyasha iba por ella y regresaba a la aldea cargada en su espalda. – También los he echado de menos, rendí mis últimos exámenes de maravilla y creo que finalmente podré permanecer durante algunos días más aquí.- Sango miró a su alrededor y se volvió hacia ella.

- En donde está Bankotsu?-

- Oh, recogió algo de troncos para el fuego de la cena y no me dejó llevar mi equipaje a cuestas por lo que se tardó un poco más. Pero él está a solo unos pasos.- La joven miko se volvió hacia atrás para observar la figura del mercenario acercarse. Inmediatamente Miroku, Kohaku y Shippo se pusieron de pie para ayudarlo y salieron de la choza. Kagome miró al interior de la diminuta cabaña y volvió su vista hacia abajo.

- Inuyasha ha estado quejándose por tu tardanza y… supongo que no quiso que lo encuentres para cuando regresaras. Lo siento.- Le dijo la exterminadora como leyendo su mente, observando la expresión de su amiga.

- Ya veo, pero no me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Ya que él…-

- Se siente muy dolido sabes? Me refiero a que a pesar de los errores que cometió, se siente apenado al verte con él.-

La muchacha depositó un semblante triste en su rostro sin poder decir algo más. Corrió las diminutas cortinas que cumplían la función ausente de la puerta de entrada y se alejó de allí a paso ligero. Se sentía apenada por él, no le hizo caso en absoluto a los errores cometidos en el pasado, ni siquiera a lo que diría o estaría imaginando Bankotsu si llegase a enterarse. Corrió en dirección al arroyo y se dedicó a corroborar todos y cada uno de los rincones posibles para un escondite sin obtener éxito. Se dejó caer sobre la fina y humedecida hierba y observó las estrellas sobre su cabeza.

- Eres demasiado insistente.-

La voz de Inuyasha resonó en los tímpanos de la muchacha con gran esplendor. Por primera vez luego de varios días la miró a los ojos. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración agitada a causa de su apuro por llegar, y probablemente era la fija señal de un futuro resfriado. Kagome se puso de pie y acercándose hacia él apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de recobrar todas las energías perdidas. Un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y la angustia reprimida salía al exterior.

- Sé lo mucho que lo detestas, sé que es uno de tus más grandes adversarios y que tal vez nunca puedas comprenderlo del todo. Pero no lograrás evitarlo durante toda tu vida y las cosas no cambiarán por más que lo sigas intentando. Lo único que quiero pedirte es que trates de ser justo conmigo y prometas que… continuaremos siendo amigos a pesar de todo.-

Inuyasha la observó con tranquilidad y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para estrecharla en sus brazos durante un eterno momento. Los efímeros recuerdos reaparecieron para embargar su memoria, desde la primera vez en que pudo percibir su aroma hasta aquel momento. Y ahora, más que nunca, se daba cuenta del amor que había resurgido en él, de los sentimientos más puros que jamás habría sentido en su existencia. También sintió la manera en que los dejó huir y recordó las veces en que lastimó el corazón de aquella muchacha. Y la aparición de Bankotsu, su inoportuna aparición en la vida de todos… y el cambó que ello había generado.

- Creo que realmente lo envidio, ya que no todos tenemos las ideas tan claras desde un principio. Finalmente logré comprender lo sorprendente que es y la manera en que se preocupa por ti. Por eso quiero que seas feliz, sin importar lo que pase.- Le dijo casi en un susurro al oído, secando las lágrimas de su mejilla al mismo tiempo. – Yo ya me había dado por vencido desde el momento en que volvimos a encontrarnos.- Agregó finalmente desprendiéndose de ella, alejándose entre los arbustos. Dejándola completamente desorientada.

Bankotsu se encontraba de pie junto al tronco de un árbol, habiendo escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras recitadas por ellos. Inuyasha se aproximó hacia él y lo observó de soslayo con algo de simpatía, dándole a entender sus palabras acerca de la derrota, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- Estaré vigilándote para que no cometas ninguna imprudencia con ella.- Le aseveró el hanyou algo alentado. El mercenario simplemente curvó sus labios y exhaló con fuerza para ir por ella y regresar a la aldea.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra al respecto, incluso lo tomó como si no estuviese enterado de charla que habían tenido hacía unos minutos antes. El camino hacia la aldea fue silencioso y la cena se tornó algo similar a aquello, aunque en un par de ocasiones las bromas de Shippo le quitaban lo opaco al ambiente y las risas reaparecían otra vez.

La luna llena alumbraba por completo el rostro de la joven sacerdotisa, quien observaba impactada el cielo. Bankotsu se acercó lentamente y se depositó a su lado con tranquilidad.

- No crees que es algo tarde para estar observando el cielo a estas horas? Sin mencionar que estas demasiado alejada de la aldea.-

- Tenía ganas de caminar un poco, además no siempre puedo observarlas de esta manera. En el lugar de donde vengo las estrellas apenas pueden diferenciarse en el cielo.- El volvió su rostro desilusionado.

- Creo que no podría imaginarlo, debe ser muy solitaria una noche sin estrellas.- Ella asintió levemente y se dejó envolver por los brazos del muchacho. - Lo es.- Le respondió cerrando los ojos, dejando descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

Bankotsu la observó de soslayo y se mordió el labio inferior dudoso, tenía las reprimidas ganas de preguntarle a qué se debía su estado de ánimo, que clase de efecto generó la charla con Inuyasha. Pero no tenía las agallas suficientes, ya que seguramente dejaría las cosas en peores condiciones o simplemente generaría una discusión innecesaria. Suspiró algo cansado, con la mente dándole vueltas y aquel pensamiento carcomiéndole la cabeza.

- Todo está bien, la verdad es que me tranquilizó mucho oír esas palabras de Inuyasha.- Se adelantó ella con una sonrisa colosal en sus labios. El muchacho la observó perplejo, ¿Cómo rayos llegaba a aquellas conclusiones? ¿Que clase de empatía sexto sentido poseía ella? El solo hecho de pensarlo lo hizo estremecerse.

- Yo… no creas que estuve espiando o algo por el estilo es solo que..-

- Lo sé, descuida. De todas maneras no es algo que tuviera razones para ocultarte.- Lo interrumpió cerrando los ojos.

Él se acercó lentamente para sostenerle las mejillas con ambas manos y darles suaves caricias que luego fueron correspondidas. Besó sus labios una y otra vez y se reafirmó por encima de ella para lograr una mejor comodidad. Se deshizo de las prendas de ropa que interferían en su camino y con la yema de su índice delineó un recorrido que comenzaba en sus labios y finalizaba en la parte inferior de su pelvis. Acarició la parte posterior de sus piernas y como una necesidad consistente, las atrajo más hacia sí mismo. Depositó unos cuantos besos húmedos sobre su ombligo, obligándola a redimir varios gemidos y a acariciar su rostro en un ademán de súplicas.

Kagome sostuvo el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia el suyo. Se deshizo de aquella insufrible armadura que traía consigo usualmente y desabotonó las prendas superiores de su ropa. Con sus suaves y gráciles manos recorrió el pecho del mercenario y besó una y otra vez, de una manera casi insistente, la comisura de sus labios, su mentón, su cuello y su clavícula. Desanudó el lazo que sostenía a la parte inferior de su ropaje y lo despilfarró hacia un lado para que no interfiriera. Lo desprendió de la parte inferior de su vestimenta, mientras que Bankotsu besaba y acariciaba con ímpetu y devoción sus pequeños y magníficos senos.

Impaciente, llevó ambas manos hacia la falda de la muchacha para deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas y embistió con fuerza para adentrarse rápidamente, arrancándole múltiples suspiros y gemidos de dolor. Perdiendo el control completamente, sumidos en su éxtasis de gloria, estremeciéndose sin dejar de aferrarse el uno al otro. Sin duda alguna la había extrañado, había echado de menos el aroma de su piel, su sedoso y ondulado cabello, sus intensos ojos cafés, su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La mañana había recaído rápidamente sobre la aldea y las caras de somnolencia eran más notorias a la luz del Sol, sobretodo en Kagome y Bankotsu. Shippo los observó confundido y saltó sobre el regazo de la muchacha inmediatamente.<p>

- Se ven algo cansados, lograron dormir algo anoche?- Los interrogó el pequeño zorrito rascándose la cabeza, haciendo voltear el rostro del resto hacia ambos. Kagome se sonrojó completamente y se volvió hacia Bankotsu, tratando de encontrar una buena excusa que los justificase.

- Decidimos quedarnos a observar el amanecer, después de todo ninguno logró dormirse.-

- Creo que sé por qué razón no conciliaron el sueño.- Intervino el monje Miroku con una sonrisa reprimida en sus labios, para luego recibir una bofetada colosal de la exterminadora.

- Bien, creo que lo más importante, ahora que estamos todos, es organizarnos. Me refiero al ataque final.- Se aclaró Sango poniéndose firme.

– Es cierto, sabemos bien que el próximo objetivo de Naraku es poseer los fragmentos restantes para terminar de formar la perla. Nosotros debemos encargarnos de arrebatársela antes de que eso llegue a suceder y encargarnos de exterminarlo.- Les explicó Miroku aclarándose la garganta.

- Y que sucederá con los fragmentos que resten?- Dijo Kagome con desesperación refiriéndose a Bankotsu, en ese instante todos pusieron sus ojos sobre él.

- Eso es algo… que aún no sabemos, por ahora debemos preocuparnos en el problema inicial que es derrotar a Naraku.- La respuesta no le generó mucha esperanza a la joven miko, a decir verdad fue algo inconclusa y dubitativa. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el tiempo era algo de lo que Bankotsu no disponía.

A decir verdad, de lo que ninguno de ellos disponía. Miles de ideas y discusiones se generaron durante toda la mañana y se extendieron hacia la tarde. Luego de que las mentes de todos quedaron totalmente abochornadas a causa de la fatiga, un descanso fue lo más merecido que le pudieron dar a su sano juicio.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo del horizonte, observando la puesta de sol algo desconcertada y herida. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, se sentía inútil e incapaz de encontrar la respuesta a aquella primordial complicación, que a fin de cuentas se denominaba realidad. Así es, durante todo ese tiempo ambos supieron que llegaría el momento de la verdad, aquella decisión que los apartaría en cuerpo y espíritu, que los devolvería a sus antiguas labores, tanto en este mundo como en el otro.

- Tan seria?- Las palabras de Bankotsu la hicieron sobresaltarse, se volvió hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó con efusividad.

Él la estudió detenidamente, como si quisiese grabarse aquel rostro en su memoria. Kagome tenía los ojos llorosos y las sienes enrojecidas, lucía muy demacrada y triste, pero aun así conservaba intacta su belleza. Bankotsu sonrió de soslayo y secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos.

- No quiero verte afligida, por favor. Ya no llores.- Le dijo mientras que la estrechaba en sus brazos, acariciando su suave y delicada cabellera una y otra vez. Ella golpeó insistentemente los puños contra su pecho, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

- No quiero tener que oír aquellas palabras otra vez, no quiero que te alejes de mí ni que me des una triste despedida por que me negaré a escucharla!- Vociferó mientras que su vista se volvía borrosa a causa de los sollozos. Bankotsu colocó su dedo pulgar en el mentón de la muchacha obligándola a enfrentarlo y se acercó hacia su oído.

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, eso dalo por seguro.-

* * *

><p><strong>Uf, creí que iba a seguir escribiendo hasta el lunes! Pero gracias al tiempo extra pude terminar con el capítulo y traérselos (algo atrasado) pero se los traje! Este año me tocaron unos horarios horribles en la escuela así que voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir, pero de todas maneras voy a tratar de subirlos siempre a tiempo a los caps. Se acerca el final dentro de poco, esperemos a ver que pasa :O<br>Muchas gracias por seguir siempre el fic y las espero la semana que viene! **


	11. Capítulo XI: La última batalla

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_Tu ciudad sigue con sol y sin jactancia, siempre esperándote._

**Capítulo 11: La última batalla.**

El viento sacudía con violencia las copas de los sauces, quienes danzaban al compás en una de las noches más friolentas y entristecedoras que probablemente haya presenciado el Japón feudal. Dentro de la espesura del bosque, una mujer de oscuros cabellos con la mirada consternada caminaba a paso lento, observando la naturaleza a su alrededor y alimentándose de aquellas almas que vagaban entre las arboledas. Siempre rodeada de sus serpientes cazadoras, ante cualquier circunstancia.

La brisa traía consigo recuerdos nostálgicos para ella. Las facetas de aquel primer amor volvían a rearmarse en su mente y una lágrima algo desgastada, a causa del paso del tiempo, discurrió por su mejilla. Todo lo que alguna vez perteneció a sus memorias fue perdiéndose lentamente, incitándola a regresar, a recobrar sus verdades y encontrar su descanso eterno.

- Creo que ya es suficiente.- Kikyo alzó la vista y sonrió con amargura.

* * *

><p>- Es suficiente Inuyasha, Abajo!- Vociferó la joven sacerdotisa desde el otro extremo de la choza, observando como el hanyou caía estrepitosamente al suelo. – Hay bastante comida para todos, no tienes porqué quitársela a los demás.- Agregó tratando de evitar una pelea transcendental entre Inuyasha y Bankotsu.<p>

- Descuida Kagome, puedo prepararme algo más de comer, yo sí tengo un poco de modales.- Se defendió el mercenario observando al chico mitad bestia con una sonrisa de soslayo.

- Me pregunto como harán para llevarse bien el resto de sus vidas.- Se lamentó Shippo mirando intrigado la discusión.

Al oír aquellas palabras la mente de Kagome voló más allá, hacia un futuro cercano, y no pudo evitar sentir un desgarro en el pecho. Cualquiera hubiera podido decir que era un estado de sensibilidad bastante alto, pero aun así las cosas no tomaban un rumbo fijo y las extensas charlas con Sango y Miroku no habían resultado en lo más mínimo. La joven de cabellos azabaches se puso de pie rápidamente y huyó despavorida hacia afuera, con la fría convicción de lograr escabullirse de la realidad, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos.

El joven mitad bestia se sobresaltó ante la acción y se volvió hacia Bankotsu, quien permanecía apartado, con la mirada fija al suelo, incapaz de conseguir las palabras adecuadas. Con algo de rabia e indecisión se puso de pie y salió tras ella.

La hierba humedecida lo hacía estremecerse ante el contacto con sus pies descalzos y las luciérnagas iluminaban la noche, bailando al compás de una danza inexistente. Inuyasha alzó la vista hacia adelante y pudo verla con más claridad. La joven miko permanecía en silencio contemplando el anochecer como si fuese el último.  
>Se depositó a su lado, dejándose caer sobre la hierba, reflexionando una y otra vez, tratando de hallar en ella una gota de esperanza. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y se reacomodó sobre sus piernas.<p>

- Sabes… no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto. Podría fraccionar aún más mis alimentos.- Se burló, con la intención de despertar un ligero humorismo en ella. Kagome sonrió forzosamente para tratar de ocultar su estado de ánimo, pero sus facciones se acongojaron una vez más y su semblante se contrajo. Jamás había sido buena en el arte de la mentira.

- Por qué estas aquí? Por qué siempre que necesito de él… tú apareces? Por qué jamás me da algo de esperanza?- Las lágrimas corrían con violencia por el rostro de la joven, quien ahora se había aferrado al pecho del hanyou, transmitiéndole la rabia y la angustia que estaba viviendo en aquellos instantes.

Inuyasha la contempló con tristeza, comprendiendo que ambos se encontraban en situaciones similares. Acarició su cabellera para tranquilizarla y la contuvo en sus brazos. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo.

- Jamás te has preguntado… que es lo que él siente? Tal vez, para Bankotsu, aquellas dificultades sean aún más complejas de lo que te imaginas.- Kagome alzó la vista algo confundida y lo observó durante unos instantes. – El también preferiría ver la vida color de rosa sabes? Pero su interior no se lo permite, él no puede escaparse de la realidad que está viviendo como lo haces tú.- Inuyasha se apartó de ella y su mirada se endureció. – No quiere despedirse de ti Kagome, no quiere tener el recuerdo de un adiós consigo.-

La miko se secó las lágrimas con el ennegrecido uniforme escolar y lo observó ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo en que desaparecía de allí. Sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente y los últimos rastros de sentido común habían desaparecido, ya no podría tomar una simple decisión y el hablar con Bankotsu le resultaría aún más complicado. El estar precavida y no precipitarse a tomar una decisión incorrecta antes de tiempo no iba a ser una buena opción, lo que alguna vez estuvo lleno de esperanza ahora se había convertido en un diminuto espacio, en algún lugar remoto de su alma.

En el intervalo en que alzó la vista lo encontró allí, con su penetrante mirada azulina, observándola con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa algo fanfarrona en sus labios. Kagome escondió su rostro entre ambas manos con indignación y abatimiento, avergonzándose de sí misma. El acarició sus mejillas y la abrazó con energía, negándose rotundamente a apartarse de aquel sentimiento al que se encontraba atado.

Se separó de ella y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para verla con claridad. Tenía una mueca de dolor perfectamente demarcada, dándole a entender que frente a él no podía fingir. Aquel insípido y amargo temperamento generado en Kagome era totalmente ajeno a lo que él estaba observando. La belleza en ella era muchísimo más fuerte. Y ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar una carcajada reprimida. La muchacha frunció el ceño, desconfiada y volvió la vista hacia abajo.

- Hazme un favor.- Le pidió obligándola a mirarlo, tomando su mentón con sus dedos. – Prométeme que a pesar de todo continuarás.- La vista de Kagome comenzó a nublarse para cuando Bankotsu recitó aquellas palabras y las lágrimas embarraron su rostro una vez más. – Por favor- Le suplicó casi en un susurro una vez más. Ella negó rotundamente, sin rigor y se aferró aún más. Riendo una y otra vez para no llorar.

El mercenario se volvió una vez más y plantó un beso en sus labios dejando escapar alguna que otra lágrima. – Te amo. Jamás lo olvides.-

* * *

><p>La mañana del día siguiente se había presentado algo ruidosa a causa del extenuante entrenamiento que habían llevado a cabo. Miroku realizaba múltiples conjuros y purificaciones, fortaleciendo su báculo sagrado. Sango y Kirara mantenían su postura realizando una batalla campal contra Kohaku, mientras que Kagome permanecía de pie delante de su arco, desmotivada a poner en práctica sus habilidades.<p>

A un lado del grupo, Inuyasha y Bankotsu ponían a prueba las perfeccionadas técnicas que habían estado llevando a cabo durante aquellos días y los resultados eran muy similares entre sí. Podía distinguirse el crecimiento que juntos habían llevado como equipo y la emoción por la batalla permanecía inerte en su sangre. La miko se recostó en la hierba disfrutando aquel logro, viéndolos finalmente como a un equipo.

- Nunca vi a una sacerdotisa tan holgazana. Acaso piensas quedarte a descansar mientras que nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio?- Se burló el joven de brazos cruzados.

Kagome soltó una minúscula risita y se puso de pie para empuñar una de sus flechas, tomar una bocanada de aire y soltarla delante de él. Efectivamente, el disparo había logrado rozarle el cuello y arrancar parte de su camisa, dejándolo perplejo.

- Jamás supe que tuvieses un instinto asesino.-

- Creo que es algo que descubrí al conocerte.- Le respondió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a especular acerca de ello.

El atardecer traía consigo nuevos planes de ataque y emboscadas, pero fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada presencia de la perla a una acortada distancia de la aldea.

- Puedo sentirlo, la Perla Shikón está cada vez más cerca!- Vociferó Kagome liderando la carrera que llevaban hacia su destino.

- También puedo percibir a Naraku, aquel asqueroso aroma que emana de su cuerpo es totalmente reconocible.- Añadió Inuyasha cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo izquierdo.

Las primeras señales de una batalla campal se dieron a conocer cuando el impasible rostro de Naraku reapareció entre la arboleda. Kágura, Hakudoushi y Kanna permanecían a su lado sonriendo de soslayo, observando a Bankotsu como si se tratase de un trofeo a ganar.

- Finalmente volvemos a encontrarnos Inuyasha. Y veo que trajiste contigo a Bankotsu, me da gusto, creo que de esta manera me será más sencillo exterminarlos y reunir los fragmentos.- Dijo el hanyou con una lúgubre sonrisa en su rostro.

- Maldito monstruo, me encargaré de destruirte para que no causes más problemas!- El hanyou arremetió con fuerza hacia Naraku, blandiendo a Colmillo de Acero y desatando una gigantesca polvareda como consecuencia de su viento cortante. Pero rápidamente fue evadido y cuando la nube de tierra hubo desaparecido contratacó inesperadamente.

- No permitiré que se queden como espectadores!- Intervino el espíritu de los vientos, liberando las filosas cuchillas que se desprendían de su abanico, las cuales obligaron a Sango y Miroku a arrojarse a un lado de su camino para no ser heridos por ellas.

La muchacha se puso de pie y arrojó su boomerang con fuerza, el cual fue devuelto cuando Kanna intervino en el combate con su espejo y a pesar de sus forzosos intentos por destruirlo con sus pergaminos, Miroku recibió el contrataque con descaro y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

- Excelencia!- Vociferó con desesperación Sango corriendo en su auxilio, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie rápidamente.

Kágura los observó con regocijo – Será una pelea muy entretenida- profanó escandalosamente al mismo tiempo en que hacía danzar su abanico para desatar vientos mortales. Ambos jóvenes apretaron los ojos con fuerza, aguardando el momento del impacto, cuando Kirara los subió a su lomo y logró rescatarlos. La exterminadora tomó una bocanada de aire para recobrar la respiración y luego de darle las gracias a la pequeña gatita de dos colas se puso de pie.

- Debemos deshacernos de ese abanico-

- No será nada fácil, sus ataques a distancia no nos permiten acercarnos.- Le dijo el monje sacudiéndose las ropas.

La muchacha abrió los ojos cuando una de sus ideas iluminó su mente. Montó a Kirara y al mismo tiempo en que se dirigía hacia la mujer extrajo su espada para hundirla en medio de su mortífero abanico y extraérselo de las manos. Pero como si lo hubiera podido predecir, ella hizo a un lado su arma y con un movimiento brusco hundió un par de cuchillas en el brazo de la exterminadora, provocándole una herida penetrante.

- Sango!- Clamó horrorizada Kagome, destinando una de sus flechas a Kágura con ímpetu, la cual fue redirigida y solamente consiguió rozarle los cabellos.

- Tu batalla es conmigo sacerdotisa.- Hakudoushi esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y luego de salvar la vida de su ayudante corrió en dirección hacia Kagome, destinando el filo de su espada en su cuello. La muchacha ahogó un grito cuando imprevistamente Bankotsu la quitó de su camino sosteniéndola con ambas manos, cayendo ambos al suelo.

- No soy yo al que deberías temerle.- Le dijo verificando que se encontrase sana y salva en un tono de burla.

- Estoy bien, gracias.- Le respondió ella poniéndose de pie con su ayuda, volviendo su vista hacia el muchacho de rostro pálido.

- Hm, siempre supe que eras un traidor.- Le dijo al mercenario, provocando sus ansias de combate. Bankotsu sostuvo su alabarda con fuerza y corrió en dirección a Hakudoushi, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por destruirlo con ataques como Banryuusen. - Es demasiado ágil, jamás lograré alcanzarlo si ataco de esta manera.- Se dijo a sí mismo para volver al contrataque.

El joven de siniestra mirada lo observaba divertido, esquivando todas y cada una de sus embestidas, pero gracias al tiempo de práctica junto a Inuyasha, se había vuelto más perseverante y rápido, por lo que también más prudente. De manera que enterró a Banryuu a su lado y con un firme y preciso golpe de puños logró derribarlo. A medida que aligeraba el peso que llevaba consigo lograba demarcar los resultados positivos, obteniendo la victoria asegurada.

- Maldito gusano.- Gruñó Hakudoushi tratando de apartarse de sus ataques, perdiendo el equilibrio en varias ocasiones. Cuando finalmente el mercenario empuñó su alabarda.

- Creo que ya he tenido suficiente de todos ustedes.- Finalizó prolongando un corte profundo en el joven, observando como toda su figura desaparecía delante de sus ojos. Kagome lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal y lo sostuvo con ambos brazos al observar como perdía el equilibrio a causa del cansancio. - Ese niño tenía clara la definición de combate.- Agregó tomando una bocanada de aire.

- Debemos ir por Sango y Miroku.-

* * *

><p>- Vamos, es que jamás se rinden? Les diré algo, si admiten su derrota ahora les prometo que tendrán una muerte rápida y sin escarmientos.- Kágura fanfarroneaba afianzando su abanico con ambas manos y una fuerza colosal, imposibilitándoles respuesta alguna por parte de su ataque.<p>

Miroku había colocado un trozo de su prenda alrededor de la herida de la exterminadora para tratar de frenar el sangrado, pero la lesión parecía desmejorar a medida que el tiempo transcurría, causándole un agravo que, de no ser tratado, le provocaría múltiples hemorragias internas.

- Sango, Monje Miroku!- Los gritos de Kagome llamaron la atención de ambos jóvenes, quienes la observaron aliviados cuando llegó a socorrerlos.

- Tranquila, déjame ayudarte.- Trató de serenar a Sango mientras que se arrodillaba a su lado y de su mochila retiraba un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Con delicadeza apartó las telas que recubrían la herida y la estudió detenidamente. – Tendré que coserla.- Le explicó poniéndose en marcha mientras que los muchachos trataban de hacer tiempo combatiendo contra ambos espíritus.

- Muchas gracias Kagome.- Le agradeció a la sacerdotisa cuando hubo acabado de suturar el corte y finalmente envolverla con nuevos vendajes para evitar que los puntos se abrieran. - Lo importante ahora es arrebatarle ese abanico-

- Te equivocas.- Intervino Bankotsu. – El verdadero problema es el espejo de Kanna.- Ella lo observó aturdida.

- Por supuesto, el espejo ha sido el causante de que Kágura pueda leer todos nuestros movimientos.- Comprendió el monje luego de unos instantes.

- Qué es lo que están tramando? Vamos!- Los apresuró la mujer moviendo su abanico un sinfín de veces, desplegando sus cuchillas.

- Déjenmela a mí. Banryuusen! - El mercenario aguardó el momento exacto en el choque de los vientos y con un ataque muy similar al del viento cortante ambas energías colisionaron.

- Vaya, ustedes no se cansan de los viejos trucos.- Kágura rió entre dientes. – Corriente destructora!- Con un insólito movimiento dio a conocer su nueva embestida, la cual desvió la energía de Bankotsu, re direccionándola hacia el resto del grupo. El muchacho ahogó un grito de desesperación, pero entonces observó un gigantesco campo de energía que protegía a Kagome y a los demás.

Kagome alzó la vista desorientada. La escuálida y cansada figura de Kikyo se mantenía en pie protegiéndolos, su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve y muchas de sus serpientes cazadoras habían desaparecido. Lucía desmejorada y las fuerzas que conllevaba aquel campo parecían ser las últimas que le quedaban. Luego del gran impacto su equilibrio fue perdiéndose, y antes de caer al suelo, la joven miko la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- Kikyo, te encuentras bien? Aguanta un poco más!- La alentó ella posicionando ambas manos sobre su pecho para transmitirle algo de su energía espiritual.

- Tranquila Kagome, estoy bien.- Le respondió poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad. – Debemos destruir ese espejo.- Ella asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia los muchachos.

- Estoy segura de que reuniendo la energía suficiente en una de mis flechas lograré purificar aquel poder maligno que contiene el espejo y con él destruiremos también a Kanna. Pero necesito de una buena distracción.-

- Yo lo haré.-

- No, jamás lograrías acercarte a ella con los movimientos de tu alabarda. Yo lo haré.- Interrumpió Sango a Bankotsu.

- De qué estás hablando? Ya te has visto el brazo?- Pero sin hacer caso omiso a sus advertencias, la muchacha montó a Kirara. Su amiga la observó alarmada y luego de unos instantes comenzó a reunir el poder espiritual junto con Kikyo para no poner la vida de la exterminadora en riesgo.

- Hiraikotsu!- El arma salió despedida improvistamente, incluso para los muchachos. Efectivamente el espejo lo devolvió hacia ella, pero esta vez lo sostuvo en sus manos. Kagome tomó aire y luego de un arduo trabajo consiguió introducir la flecha dentro del cristal, la cual produjo su resquebrajamiento hasta el momento del quiebre y con él la figura de la pequeña niña blanca.

- Ya no tendrás con qué esconderte!- Sango volvió a arrojar su Hiraikotsu con varios pergaminos que el Monje Miroku había agregado. En un movimiento brusco, Kágura se vio obligada a desprenderse de su abanico, y el final de su existencia fue demarcado por Kikyo, quien purificó su ser con una de sus flechas.

- Allí estaban mis últimas energías.- Confesó la pálida muchacha de larga cabellera. – Naraku está quitándome las almas. Por favor Kagome, encárgate del resto.-

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se sentía agotado, sus fuerzas disminuían notoriamente y llenarse los pulmones de aire era una acción bastante dificultosa. Mientras que Naraku permanecía exactamente igual al comienzo, sus fuerzas no se habían reducido y los problemas se acrecentaban para el joven mitad bestia. El demonio atravesó una de sus extremidades en el brazo derecho del muchacho, imposibilitándolo a empuñar a Colmillo de Acero y provocándole un dolor punzante y agudo. La sangre escapaba con facilidad de su cuerpo y los mareos y entumecimientos comenzaron a aparecer luego de unos instantes.<p>

- Inuyasha!- Kagome corrió hacia él desesperadamente al ver el estado en que se encontraba, pero el muchacho de larga trenza la detuvo en un movimiento tosco.

- Qué estás haciendo? Él está herido! Necesita que lo ayudemos!-

- Qué sucede Inuyasha, no ibas a destruirme? Acaso necesitas algo de inspiración?- Naraku hizo una mueca de regocijo en su rostro y observó a Kikyo desde lejos. – Será como la primera vez en que me deshice de ustedes.- Con una de sus prolongaciones atravesó a la sacerdotisa en el medio del pecho y extrajo el fragmento que se encontraba en su interior manteniéndola con vida.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se inundaron de lágrimas y los recuerdos de aquella fragmentada vida reaparecieron en su memoria al observar como el cuerpo de Kikyo caía al árido suelo. A lo lejos podía oírse la voz de Kagome gritando su nombre y algunas figuras borrosas colocarse delante de sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Porrrrrrr fin, creí que los tiempos no iban a darme! Mil perdones por la demora pero fue muy difícil escribir este cap ya que el tiempo que tenía era demasiado corto últimamente. Prometo subir el capítulo siguiente a penas lo termine, sin que sea necesariamente una semana de espera (como una especie de recompensa por mi tardanza xd) Bueno, la historia está llegando al momento más crucial e importante! Así que disfrútenla mucho que ya llega el final. Saludos a todas y nos vemos en el próximo (: <strong>


	12. Capítulo XII: El final

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_Los finales son significados de nuevos comienzos. _

**Capítulo 12: La despedida.**

Aquellos recuerdos tan atesorados, perfectamente guardados en cada recoveco de su mente volvían a aparecer para iluminarlo de tristeza. El rostro de su amada Kikyo ahora permanecía apagado y las almas que alguna vez la llenaron de vida se concentraron en una sola, generando una luz intensa gigantesca que se elevó por los cielos y se fue apagando a medida que se alejaba. Y en ella alumbró con palabras un recuerdo.

A lo lejos podía oírse la voz de Kagome gritando su nombre y algunas figuras borrosas colocarse delante de sus ojos. Se frotó el rostro con dificultad removiendo las lágrimas de sus mejillas y observó la figura de Bankotsu acercarse. El muchacho pasó uno de sus brazos por su cuello y otro en su espalda para cargarlo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los demás, pero Inuyasha se reusaba.

- Vamos, no cargues con todo el peso en tus hombros, esto no fue tu culpa.- Le dijo observándolo con firmeza. – Ella no hubiera querido esto.-

El hanyou se puso de pie con dificultad y sin desprender un quejido de sus labios caminó hacia ellos, sosteniéndose el brazo herido, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, plantando un semblante contraído y amargado.  
>Detrás de ellos Kagome sollozaba inconsolablemente observando el cuerpo sin vida de la sacerdotisa, lamentándose el no poder rescatarla a tiempo. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y plantó un beso en su frente, sin dejar de sostenerla entre sus brazos. Ella lo observó con inquietud y se volvió en sí mientras que Bankotsu caminaba hacia Naraku blandiendo su Banryuu.<p>

– No lo hagas. No lo hagas!- Comenzó a vociferar la muchacha al mismo tiempo en que forcejeaba en los brazos de su compañero, quien la retenía con todas sus fuerzas. Y como si estuviese en camino hacia una muerte asegurada, el muchacho se volvió hacia ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro sacudió su mano para saludarla.

- Creí que la última batalla estaba acordada con Inuyasha pero veo que no resultó como lo planeado. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.-

Una disputa monstruosa se había desatado entre su alabarda y el ser maligno. Aquella batalla aumentaba y disminuía los ritmos cardíacos de Kagome en aumento y ponía los nervios de punta a todos y cada uno de los espectadores.

- Creo que después de todo soy más de lo que esperaste.- Le respondió el mercenario con una amarga sonrisa en sus dientes. Pero aquel otro ser simplemente negó con la cabeza

Evadiendo muchos de sus ataques e implantando otros, Bankotsu estudiaba a su oponente, tratando de hallar en él un punto débil. Asiendo su arma con agilidad y rapidez, la cual se había vuelto muchísimo más liviana con la práctica.

- Eres exactamente como te imaginé, tu debilidad te permitió que tus sentimientos tomaran el control.- Comenzó a persuadirlo con regocijo.

Bankotsu apretó los dientes y respiró hondo tratando de mantener la compostura, vislumbrando sus intenciones por hacerlo desmoronarse mentalmente. – Después de todo no eres más que un asqueroso humano.- prosiguió con el rostro apaciguado. Kagome oía la conversación temerosa, rogando porque Bankotsu lograra sobreponerse a él.

- Jamás logrará ganarle de esa manera.- Sango colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha para calmarla. – Tranquila Kagome, lo único que nos queda es confiar.-

- Tu impotencia no te permitió salvar a tus hermanos.- Aquella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, el toque justo para hacerlo sacar de sus casillas y comenzar con aquel sinfín de problemas.

- Eso no es verdad! Tú nos utilizaste maldito infeliz!- Una sucesión de puñetazos era azotada una y otra vez por el mercenario, su rostro se crispó de furia y de sus ojos brotaba la rabia incontenible que había estado guardando para sí.

- Tienes razón… a fin de cuentas solo fueron una carga inservible.-

Pero a pesar de que se abalanzara una y otra vez hacia Naraku, este lograría evadirlo ya que cada uno de sus movimientos eran totalmente predecibles cuando su rabia lo manipulaba. Tenía que despejar su mente y pensar en sus jugadas, realizar ataques precisos y hallar sus puntos débiles.

- Si tan solo esos estúpidos tentáculos no estuviesen…- Entonces la respuesta llegó a su mente. El muchacho dejó de atacar imprudentemente para enfocarse en su objetivo.

Con ayuda de su alabarda para impulsarse invocó a los relámpagos en el cielo y luego de que una enorme bola de energía se acumulara entre las nubes, cientos de descargas cayeron en la tierra. Pero eso fue simplemente una distracción para Naraku, quien recibió el Banryuusen desprevenido. Dos de sus cuatro tentáculos fueron arrebatados de su cuerpo.

- Bien, solo dos más.- Se dijo a sí mismo sin dejar de moverse, realizando desplazamientos ágiles e inteligentes. Con un gran salto por encima de la cabeza de Naraku arrebató el tercer tentáculo de su figura. Y finalmente, delante de sus ojos, se encontraba su último pase a la victoria, si lograba despojarlo de aquel último tentáculo podría realizar su ultima embestida y derrotarlo.

Con los pies firmes en la tierra y su alabarda en mano se dirigió hacia él sin cavilar, pero una mueca de regocijo apareció en el rostro de su rival cuando logró sujetarlo del cuello y arrebatarle tres de sus fragmentos.

- Yo no te aconsejaría que me subestimes tanto.- Entonces su cabeza se estrelló contra la rígida superficie y su Banryuu quedó depositada a unos metros de distancia. Kagome se puso de pie con el rostro lleno de rabia y cólera y corrió hacia el muchacho seguida por Inuyasha.

Naraku apaleó una y otra vez el herido rostro del muchacho y lo arrojó nuevamente como si se tratase de una bolsa de basura, observando con satisfacción como se retorcía en suelo. – No eres más que un gusano.-

- Tú eres el único insecto despreciable aquí.- Fueron las palabras del hanyou luego de asestarle su viento cortante, observando como su adversario lo evadía rápidamente. – Me encargaré de mandarte a la tumba maldito engendro.-

Aquella batalla desatada por ambos rivales era algo ajeno a los ojos de cualquiera, la fuerza de Inuyasha había aumentado considerablemente y había una gran desventaja por parte de Naraku, quien ahora se notaba más retraído y cansado. Con aquella indudable desconfianza ante la victoria y como último recurso, generó un campo de energía auxiliar para resguardarse de sus ataques, pero Colmillo de Acero se tiñó de un color rojizo y destruyó aquella barrera que los separaba.

- Olvídalo, no tienes escapatoria.- Vociferó Inuyasha.

Con el rostro impasible, Naraku creó una imponente bola de energía maligna con la que realizó su último ataque y elevándola hacia los cielos garantizó el final de la batalla. Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y desató el Bakuriuja de su espada contratacando, y sin aviso previo, uno de los tentáculos de Naraku salió dirigido hacia el joven mercenario, quien se hallaba tendido en el suelo, retirando el último fragmento que lo mantenía con vida.

- Si voy a ser destruido, te llevaré conmigo!- Vociferó el ser maligno luego de desaparecer en aquel último ataque.

Kagome se quedó sin habla, notando como las lágrimas se saltaban de sus ojos. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia él para tratar de socorrerlo, notando que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Se arrodilló a su lado con la mente llena de infelices ilusiones y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos. Y dentro de aquellos paraísos artificiales que hubo imaginado alguna vez junto a él se encontraba su sueño, con una ilusión añeja que jamás apareció.

- La perla, ella logrará devolverte a la vida sin necesidad de cualquier fragmento.- Le dijo ella entre sollozos.

Bankotsu despegó los párpados con dificultad y la miró a los ojos una vez más. La Perla Shikón cumplía el deseo únicamente a aquellas almas totalmente puras y les otorgaba a las personas aquella necesidad más preciada.

- En este mundo no puede habitar un alma totalmente pura.- Le respondió recordando las palabras de la joven sacerdotisa.

Observando como la súbita luz del amanecer embellecía su rostro. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y el frío contacto la hizo estremecerse, su cuerpo había perdido el calor que emanaba hacía tiempo.

- De las muchas cosas que mis abarrotados ojos han visto…. eres la más hermosa.- Le dijo casi en un susurro, siempre con aquella imborrable sonrisa en su rostro, aquella sonrisa que no había dejado de permanecer cuando se enamoró de ella.

Y todos sus problemas se desvanecieron en un instante. Y sin decir más, su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire. Y los pulmones de la muchacha se llenaron de aire y las lágrimas brotaron con violencia de su rostro y ninguna de las buenas acciones compenso aquella pérdida. Inuyasha se acercó hacia ella con desaliento y le extendió el brazo, otorgándole la incompleta Perla Shikón. Kagome se volvió hacia el fragmento que alguna vez había mantenido con vida a Bankotsu y cerrando los ojos con pesadumbre lo reunió junto a la última parte de la esfera de las cuatro almas.

Al abrirlos se encontró con oscuridad, incomparable con respecto a la oscuridad que pueda encontrarse en cualquier sala sombría. Esta era una penumbra absoluta, con el único resplandor de un objeto sagrado delante de sus ojos. La voz de Midoriko continuaba insistente.

- Haz reunido todos los fragmentos, en recompensa podemos concederte un deseo.- Entonces Kagome empalideció y el rostro de Bankotsu se presentó en su mente. "Sólo las almas completamente puras podrán ser beneficiadas" Aquellas palabras mencionadas por su abuelo encajaron perfectamente en su confusión e inmediatamente reconoció su error.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?- Volvió a preguntarle la sacerdotisa, aguardando la respuesta de la muchacha.

- He decido no formular ningún deseo.- Respondió finalmente, observando como aquel resplandor rosado desaparecía delante de sus ojos y una luz enceguecedora recubría el lugar.

* * *

><p>El sol se filtraba a través de las paredes irregulares de la choza y esta vez la rendija de la ventana estaba cubierta por un pequeño toldo. Los ojos de la joven miko se abrieron con pesadumbre y cansancio al tener contacto con la luz natural y al reconocer el espacio en el que se encontraba se reincorporó de un salto en el suelo. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y el cabello bastante desprolijo. Se enjuagó el rostro con prisa y salió al exterior. Allí, Miroku y Sango platicaban pacíficamente junto a la anciana Kaede, mientras que Inuyasha perseguía a Shippo y Kohaku correteaba por los prados junto a Kirara.<p>

- Kagome, que bueno que despertaste!- Le dio la bienvenida la exterminadora.

- Estuviste durmiendo toda la noche, al parecer te encontraste en el interior de la perla y al no formular tu deseo, ésta desaparecio junto con las desgracias que pueda causar en un futuro.- Le explicó el monje Miroku.

- Yo.. había mucha oscuridad y la perla estaba allí, y no supe que hacer…- Su fragmentada historia fue interrumpida por Inuyasha, quien la estrechó en sus brazos para que deje liberar los sollozos pulcramente.

- El… ya no volverá, no es así?- El hanyou asintió con la cabeza desganado y observó como la muchacha se secaba las lágrimas retraídamente. Se separó de él y con una amarga sonrisa plantó sus vocablos de despedida.- Creo que es hora de regresar a casa.-

- Te refieres… a regresar para siempre?- La interrogó el pequeño zorrito con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Así es.- El permanecer allí simplemente le traería indeseables recuerdos y su vida debía permanecer intacta a como se encontraba en un principio. "Después de todo mi trabajo aquí está concluido" se dijo a sí misma. – Pero descuida, vendré a visitarlos en cuanto me sea posible.- Mintió la muchacha con los ojos llorosos.

Realmente no sabía si podría regresar, ya que la perla shikón era el único método con el cual se transportaba de una época a la otra y seguramente este era el último viaje que podía permitirse. Sango corrió hacia ella y la oprimió con fuerza entre sus brazos. – Muchas gracias por todo Kagome.- Le susurró al oído la joven exterminadora con lágrimas en los ojos. – La vamos a extrañar mucho señorita.- Agregó Miroku. Inuyasha reposaba sobre la corteza de un árbol, aguardando a las últimas despedidas.

– Lamento haber cometido tantas estupideces, la verdad es que..- Entonces ella se aproximó hacia donde se encontraba y con una sonrisa tenue lo comprimió en un abrazo

- No necesitas decirlo.-

- Solo quiero que te lleves una buena imagen de mí.- Le respondió temeroso.

- Siempre lo he hecho, hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Gracias.- Le dijo finalmente besando su mejilla y dándose media vuelta sobre sus talones.

La despedida era algo que le dolía en el alma, de hecho Kagome no tenía la menor intención en marcharse de allí. Pero todo le haría recordarlo, cada recoveco de aquella era feudal era asemejado con Bankotsu y su corazón no soportaría la pérdida. Observó el árbol sagrado por última vez y una insípida sonrisa demarcó su rostro. Con pesadumbre colocó un pie por encima del pozo que comunicaba ambas épocas.

- Te vas sin saludar?- Y fue entonces cuando el corazón pertrechado le dio un vuelco al oírlo. Incluso pudo sentir como latía con mucha más fuerza que antes y se llenaba de regocijo.

Detrás de ella, a un lado de los arbustos, el joven mercenario dejaba reposar su cuerpo. Sin desprenderle los ojos de encima torció los labios en una sonrisa burlona y observó como los ojos de Kagome se llenaban de lágrimas para luego correr hacia sus brazos. Una vez más consiguió sentir el calor de su cuerpo y besar sus delicados labios con ímpetu y frenesí. Y aquel instante no era ningún sueño, no. Ambos estaban más despiertos y vivos que nunca.

- Pero… como?-

- La perla cumple un deseo únicamente a aquellas almas completamente puras. Aquellas personas que posean el don de la sabiduría, el valor, la amistad y el amor conservan una personalidad propia y purificada. Midoriko distinguió los verdaderos deseos que había en tu corazón.-

- Y entonces apareciste.- dijo perpleja, dejando que las lágrimas embadurnaran su rostro una vez más. Pero estas eran lágrimas de alegría, de regocijo ante el rencuentro. – Entonces...- prosiguió. –Creo que podré quedarme un tiempo más.- El carraspeó y miró a la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- Te refieres… para siempre?-

- Probablemente.- Le respondió sellando su afirmación con un beso

La verdad jamás había sido declarada a medias y aquellos inesperados comienzos y brotes de amor fueron los primeros que llegaron a salvarlo de la tempestad, los únicos que lograron revivirlo de aquella muerte en la que había estado sumergido con vida. La esperanza fue, sin duda alguna, la que forjó sus pasos hacia el futuro y los reunió en un mismo destino. Siempre desplegados en un mismo ser, ambos se daban un motivo para seguir siendo contra viento y marea lo que eran: el uno para el otro.

**FIN**.

* * *

><p><strong>Me puse emoción, me puse contenta y triste por el final. La verdad es que nunca me gusta que las historias tengan un final pero tengo que admitir que disfruté mucho el escribir este fic, disfruté mucho de los comentarios de las lectoras y de la satisfacción que se llevaban al leerlo. Así que a ellas les agradezco mucho, sobre todo tengo que agradecerle a axter, la fuente de <strong>**inspiración, la verdad es que los suyos fueron los mejores fics que leí hasta el día de hoy! Gracias por los comentarios semana a semana, la emoción y el apoyo que brindaron siempre La verdad es que ya me puse en marcha para escribir otro fic (sí, me fascina escribirles) y conservarlas a ustedes como lectoras sería un privilegio! Espero que todas lo hayan disfrutado y que nos escribamos en el próximo fic! Les doy mis mas grandes agradecimientos :)  
><strong>


End file.
